Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: You can run from your past all you want, but in the end it will catch you. Bailey thought that she could outrun everything but when the Unversed showed up she found herself yanked into the past that she wanted to leave behind for good. To save the worlds from the oncoming destruction she has to take ahold of her past, reunite with old friends, and once again face her inner darkness
1. Opening and Characters

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Opening and Closing**_

**Destiny is never left to chance.**

**Long before Sora was chosen by his Keyblade, the worlds' safety lay in the hands of the true Keyblade Masters. Four youths – Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Bailey- traine to prove that they, too, exhibit the Mark of Mastery. **

**But they soon face a crisis affecting worlds far beyond their own-just as another Keyblade Master, Xehanort, goes mysteriously missing.**

**Four friends, four purposes; one grim fate toward which they must knowingly march…**

**Terra**

"_You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials."_

Age: 17

Height: 6'0'

Weapon: Earthshaker

**A disciplined young man who feels compelled to find greater strength. He relies on brute force in combat.**

Spending his days as a Keyblade Apprentice under Master Eraqus with his friends, Terra's life-long dream is to become a Keyblade Master. A strong teen, his greatly wants to protect those close to him and though he won't admit it, he longs to be reunited with an old friend that left the Land of Departure yeas ago.

**Aqua**

"_The four of us will always be one."_

Age: 16

Height: 5'9'

Weapon: Rainfell

**A kind young woman whose sense of right and wrong never wavers. She is a nimble and gifted mage.**

Another Keyblade Apprentice under Master Eraqus, this young woman wants nothing more than to spend her days with her three friends. When she becomes a Master, her one goal is to find an old friend and bring her back to finish her own training to fulfill the role of a Keyblade Master.

**Ventus**

"_My friends are my power…and I'm theirs!"_

Age: 15

Height: 5'8'

Weapon: Wayward Wind

**An outgoing and inquisitive boy who holds his Keyblade backhand. Quick attacks are his forte.**

Remembering nothing from before his arrival at the Land of Departure, the trio that he met there formed the family that he wanted and so he decided to become a Keyblade Master just like them. Though scared of venturing out alone to find his friends, his confidence begins to build, just like his powers.

**Bailey**

"_Light and darkness cannot be one without the other!"_

Age: 19

Height: 5'10'

Weapon: Oblivion's Rose

**A fierce warrior with no need of stupidity from others, her heart has been covered with a sense of betrayal. **

Niece to Master Eraqus, Bailey was once an apprentice under her Uncle with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Adoring the three of them, she felt her life was at peace, until her Mark of Mastery Exam. Though she trained for years, she found herself taping into the darkness more than holding it back, and her uncle refused to give her the name of Keyblade Master. After a spat, Bailey disappeared three years ago, leaving the trio behind on the Land of Departure with her uncle. She ended up in a world called Radiant Garden and used her powers to become a head guard of the Castle.

**Lucient**

"_Darkness? Light? You morons put way too much thought into this."_

Age: 17

Height: 6'2

Weapon: Lance

**A young man that likes to sleep and eat more than fight; if needed though, he is one of superior brute strength.**

A resident of Radiant Garden, this young man was an orphan until the age of eight when he became friends with a boy named Kieran and was introduced to his pack of friends. There he learned to fight and became good friends with them all. About three years ago when Bailey arrived, he challenged her and was in awe of her strength. As the oldest of his little pack of friends he is seen as their leader and when he started to hang out with Bailey, she was struck with being followed everywhere.

**Selia**

"_You think I'm strong? Wait until you meet my boss!"_

Age: 17

Height: 5'8'

Weapon: Magic Sword

**A sweet heart that wants to be strong to protect those she cares for; she'll go to unbelievable lengths to keep them safe.**

Another resident of Radiant Garden, she took to Bailey like white on rice the moment that she saw her strength and begged her to teach her how to fight. A few others joined in, but Selia was the one that put everything she had into it. She'll do anything Bailey asks of her, even if it's dangerous.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Prologue

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Prologue**_

_**Darkness**_

"**You're not worried?"**

"I don't need to be; the rest of you are worried enough for me."

"Bailey, try to be serious here! This is the final test!"

"I know it is, Ventus," The teen chuckled. "But there's no need to be worried. I am Master Eraqus' niece after all."

"But…last time…"

There was a paused. "Let's not worry about last time. That was then, and this is now. There's no need to fear; I'll pass this time."

Ventus opened his mouth to speak but he closed it again. She was right. There was no need to fear. Bailey was the best of them all. He was just worried. There was no way she would fail this time. He had watched her strain and work herself like an animal since the last test. There was no way she could lose this time.

She pushed herself up from the rock they were sitting on. "Come on Ventus," She gave him a smile. "Let's get to the others."

Bailey was 16 with long black hair and bright green eyes. Dressed in gold and white, she held an air of excitement and confidence around her.

Ventus was younger than her, the age of 13 and looked at her as an older sister with his light hair and blue eyes. "Yeah!"

Everyone was already in the exam hall, waiting on the two of them to return. "Good luck, Bailey! Don't overdo it, okay?"

The teen looked at the other girl of the group. "You know me, Aqua."

"That's why she's giving you a warning." The other teen grinned.

"Shut it, Terra!"

Aqua was about 14 with short blue hair and matching eyes. Terra was 15 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The four of them wore smiles as they laughed and talked for a few minutes before the clearing of a throat grabbed Bailey's attention.

Master Eraqus was an older man with black hair tied into a short, high topknot with his bangs falling off to the right with a soul patch and a mustache. Wearing a red lined Haori with a navy blue top with a large white X pattern and matching pants, the man also held jagged scars over his right eye and his left cheek. He was also wearing pieces of armor, gold black and dull green.

"Good luck," Ventus whispered again.

Bailey gave him a wink and moved to the center of the Exam Hall as her uncle stared down at her from his seat.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery." Eraqus began. Bailey felt her heart start to beat faster at her Uncle's words. "This is not a test of wills, but a test of hearts. You may succeed, or you may not. "I trust you are ready."

"Yes," Bailey nodded.

"Then let the examination begin." Pulling out his own Keyblade, Eraqus summoned up several golden balls of light that seemed to regenerate. Bailey knew what was to be done. She had a minute to destroy a hundred of them and without a second though, that's what she rushed forward to do. It took no time at all and she turned to her uncle with a grin.

"Better than last time, right?"

Eraqus couldn't help but give a smile before shaking his head. "On to the next task," He stepped forward, his Keyblade still in hand. "There are no winners; only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."

Bailey didn't make a comment and just stared at her Uncle. She had already asked Eraqus why he fought her last time, too. He was strong enough to lower his power level to her's during a battle, making their strengths equal for this task.

Terra watched eagerly. Bailey was one of Eraqus' first students. She had been training under her uncle since the death of her parents so when Terra first joined he wanted nothing more than to prove that he was stronger than her, despite their friendship. Their speed against each other was amazing; there was no way that you couldn't say they were related; they even had that same determined look on their face as they tried to overpower the other when they met in the middle.

And that's when it happened. He saw it, despite the small length that it was there. In her right arm a black-like mist began to form around her limb and she gave a shove, tossing her uncle away from her. Terra blinked. The mist was no longer there; it was gone. Had he imagined it? Glancing at Aqua and Ventus, the looks on their own faces told him that no, he hadn't. They had seen it to.

Seen the darkness.

Eraqus pushed himself back up to his feet, his Keyblade disappearing from his hands as he tried to level out his breathing.

"You performed commendably," Eraqus told his niece as her own Keyblade disappeared. "And you've gotten stronger. I am impressed. However, you did not show the Mark of Mastery." Bailey's smile fell. "You failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check."

The trio watching from the side all felt a sting in their bodies. They had been praying that Bailey would pass. She had taken the test before, two years ago, but the darkness had sprouted out of her then just as it had now. She had been working so hard for this and still…

"Are you serious?" She asked him. "But how?"

"You're still letting the darkness control you, Bailey. I cannot pass you until you overcome it."

"But it's not controlling me," The young teen replied. "There's nothing wrong!"

Eraqus closed his eyes. "You do not see it; therefore you are still not ready."

Bailey's green eyes fired up as her black hair stuck to her skin with sweat. She had been doing all she could for the last two years to get rid of this darkness that her Uncle had been seeing in her.

"Dammit, Eraqus!" Bailey ignored the three other students behind her. "Two years…I have been working on this for the last two years and I'm still not good enough for you?"

"It's not that you're not good enough, Bailey. You-"

"Just shut up!" Her anger, all that had been gathering inside of her was finally breaking free. "Everything I've done is for nothing! You're cowering in your light and blaming everything on darkness. Darkness isn't wrong; those who use it wrongly are!"

"Bailey…" Terra's voice sounded behind her but she didn't stop.

"Light and darkness cannot be one without the other! You just can't see that and in the end, that will be why you fall!"

The hall fell silent as the young woman let her anger die down. Eraqus stared at her for a moment before turning from her. "I thought that you would have your father's strength. It seems that I was wrong."

Bailey stood there and stared at his back before turning from the hall and leaving. The trio stared at their master.

"That was too much," Ventus commented, running after the girl. Aqua said nothing and followed after him, leaving Terra to do just the same.

"**Ice cream?"**

Lifting her head, Bailey sound Ventus standing next to her, a blue Ice cream in his hand. Saying nothing, she reached up and grabbed it as he sat beside her, his feet hanging over the edge they were sitting on. Taking a lick, she couldn't help but give a small, soft smile. Sea Salt, Ventus' favorite. The two of them sat there in silence for a moment until Aqua sat on her other side, Terra taking the edge, with their own ice cream. She wanted to be alone but at the same time she just couldn't work up her voice to ask them to leave.

"Did you know that it takes 44 muscles for someone to frown but only 4 to stick up a middle finger and say 'bite me'?"

Silence rang for a moment before Bailey let out a snort, trying to hide her laughter; she failed. As she laughed at the out-of-nowhere comment, Terra and Aqua joined in, Ventus looking at them strangely.

"It wasn't that funny…was it?"

"What are you talking about?" Bailey locked an arm around his neck. "You're the funniest guy I know!"

"I wouldn't say that," Aqua chuckled. "But he is the sweetest."

"That's true," Bailey agreed. "Meaning that Terra's just the biggest jerk, don't you think?"

"Come on, Bailey," Ventus gave her a little shove. "Don't pick on him; he has to learn his own mistakes."

That caused the two girls to laugh even more as Terra's eyebrow twitched. "Remember that, Ventus."

The four of them talked for a few hours, just enjoying each other's company well into the night. Ventus and Aqua excused themselves together to head to their rooms but Terra stayed behind with the girl on the edge.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Bailey, knowing better than to play dumb, gave a silent sigh. "No, but I'll get over it."

"That's right," Terra gripped a hand as he stared at her back. "I'll help you get there. Don't give up, Bailey. We'll get there together!"

Bailey closed her eyes for a moment before turning to face him. "You're sweet too, Terra." She walked past him. "Don't ever lose that."

"What do you mean?" He asked her, turning to watch her. She didn't answer him though and disappeared behind the corner. Terra stared after her, searching his thoughts before giving a sigh in defeat. Bailey was hurt, in pain, so of course she was going to be a little strange. She didn't like others seeing her in that mood and hid it as much as she could.

Taking a breath, Terra went to return to his own room. Everything was silent that night and as he went to settle into his bed, a bright light caught his attention. Staring out his window, his gaze felt to the area that they had just been at and watched as an armored form hopped onto a machine and took off into the air like a rocket.

He had seen that armor before, that machine too, making his panic jump into a rage as he ran from his room and towards Eraqus' room. That had been Bailey's armor, but how had she gotten out of orbit? The Lanes Between were closed so no one was able to travel without them being opened! How?! He knew that Bailey had been upset, but he hadn't thought that she would just take off and leave them behind! He had to go after her! He couldn't just let her leave!

Stopping infront of his Master's door, he pounded on it before charging in.

Eraqus jumped up from his desk. "Terra? What is it?"

"It's Bailey! Master Eraqus, she's gone!" Terra told the older man. "Bailey's left!"

Eraqus closed his eyes, his body turning to the window behind him. "I know."

"I request permission to go after her," Terra began before he let the words settle in. "I might be able to catch up to her and-"

"Request denied."

The teen's mouth dropped open. "What? But why?"

"Bailey has chosen her path. Now you must choose yours. She has chosen the darkness. You cannot fall for the same path; following after her would do just that." Terra pulled a look of shock before his eyes lowered. "Return to your room, Terra. Training will continue in the morning."

"But…" He wanted to argue, to tell his Master that his niece hadn't chosen the darkness over them, but he knew that Eraqus wouldn't hear his words. He hung his head before backing out of the room in silence.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**God, it feels so good to finally get to begin the Kingdom Hearts Series! I just pray that I can make it good!**

**The children mentioned below, like Kieran and Rayna and Lucia, are characters from my Final Fantasy 8 story and Renee is from my Final Fantasy 7 story. Oh yeah, my FF8 and FF7 characters are totally involved in this!**

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Visit from the King**_

"**Sing it for me again!"**

"Again? This would be the third time."

"Please? Please please please please!"

"…I spoil you."

"Yes!"

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_(I need more affection that you know)_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary._

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_ (I need more affection than you know)_

_What's left of me?_

_What's left of me now?_

Sitting there in a courtyard near the castle of Radiant Garden, Bailey couldn't help but smile as all the children stared at her as she sang. She had lived her in Radiant Garden for nearly three years since she left the Land of Departure, and she couldn't be happier. Her skills had earned her rank of head guard of the castle, it took a year to get there, but she loved the challenge of trying to make it there.

Bailey lived in the city as a roommate to a man called Cid Highwind and a woman named Renee Sivil, business partners who ran a gummy shop. Though Cid and Renee were nearly teen years older than her, they got along great. In the house with them, Renee's niece, Yuffie, also made refuge and her friends always followed her there; that's why so many children were there with her now. She had become the children's favorite form of entertainment when she wasn't on guard duty.

Her voice fell as the song finished and the child that sat beside her, snuggled into her side looked up to her. "Will you sing the other one for me, too?"

"I'm sure she's tired of singing, Keira. Let the woman rest her throat." A man told her.

The four-year-old gave a grunt and crossed her arms. Bailey couldn't help but a give chuckle at one of the princesses of Radiant Garden. There were two of them; twins by the name of Keira and Kairi. Keira had long, dark auburn hair and crystal blue eyes that seemed to glow on her pale face. Dressed in a white dress with lilac flowers and matching shoes, she wore a frown as she stared at the ground.

"Cheer up, Keira," Bailey rubbed her head. "I'll sing it again tonight, all right?"

"Okay!" The child brightened instantly

"Kids," The man rolled his eyes, arms crossed as he sat on a rock in the courtyard.

That was Lucient. 17 and tall, this young man was dressed head to toe in white with gold trimming. His light brown hair was short and smoothed back into spikes on the back of his head as his silver eyes were half shut.

"Be-Be, Ki-Ki is being mean to me again!" One of the young girls ran forward and grabbed Bailey's right arm to protect herself from her brother.

"Stop calling me that, dammit! My name isn't Ki-Ki!" The young boy growled.

"Ooh, Ki-Ki said a bad word!"

"Gah!"

Bailey gave a sigh. "Kieran, stopping being mean to your sister. And Rayna, stop calling your brother Ki-Ki."

Rayna gave a giggle. "Ok, but only 'cuz you said too."

"You're all so weird," Another girl said, shaking her head.

"Like you can talk, Tifa," Another girl, a bit older than the rest, snorted.

That was Selia. 17 as well, she had long blonde hair pulled back into a braid with violet eyes. Dressed in a pair of gray shorts and a white tank top, her feet were bare as she laid out in the grass, staring up at the blue sky.

Kieran and Rayna, another set of twins with dark hair and eyes, was there in the courtyard with them and the princess, as well another two girls. Tifa, with long black hair, and Aerith with light brown. Yuffie was currently with her aunt Renee and the others…

"Where's Lucia?" Tifa asked at that moment, taking the silent question from Bailey's mind.

"Cloud and Squall aren't here again, either." Aerith frowned. "Maybe they think they're too old to hang out with us anymore."

"They're only older by a few years," Selia told them. "Don't feel bad. Lucient and I are older than they are and we're still here! They're probably hanging out with Lea and the others," Selia decided to change the flow of the conversation. "I swear, you can never see Lea without Isa and wherever they go, Myra and Lyra are right behind them."

Bailey gave a chuckle at the thought of another pair of twins. Together, the four of them were quite the comical group.

"As long as they're not with Braig and Andrea again I don't care," Lucient grunted.

"Don't be mean," Keira decided to join in. "Andrea's really nice!"

"Yeah, but I don't understand how she puts up with that jerk," Selia sighed.

Bailey restrained from making a comment. She did have a run-in or two about once a week with Braig doing something stupid around the castle. She let him slide on as trying to impress his girlfriend if it wasn't too serious.

"Where's Kairi?" Aerith asked, looking around the garden.

"She's with grandma," Keira answered her. "Listening to that dumb story again."

"She is your grandmother, Keira. Why don't you go spend some time with them?" Rayna asked, sitting down.

"Because I enjoy hanging out with you guys more. You're like a family to me too. Even Cloud, Squall." She grinned at the thought of older boys that weren't there with them. "Besides, Be-Be, you're really important to me. You're like my mom!"

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Bailey told the child. "But I treasure each and every one of you just as much."

Keira opened her mouth to reply but a bell went off from the castle. She gave a sigh. "Grandmother is calling. I'll see you tonight, right Be-Be?"

"Of course."

With that, everyone broke off onto their own, leaving Bailey with Lucient and Selia. They were going to go and get something to eat. Walking through the streets, talking and laughing, nothing went astray until a strong form slid out of the alley and stopped before them.

"A…mouse?" Lucient tilted his head at the sight of the large mouse that stood before them.

"A mouse." Selia repeated him.

"You…tell me," The mouse pointed at Bailey. "Are you Eraqus' niece?"

"It talked." Lucient blinked.

"It's huge!" Selia reached down and grabbed the mouse's ears. "It's so cute!"

"Please don't do that," The mouse waved her hand away.

"I know you," Bailey commented. "We've never met, but I've heard my Uncle mention you a few times in his talks with Yen Sid. Mickey, right?"

"That's right," Mickey nodded. "And that means you ARE Bailey. Good. I was worried I would be taken somewhere else on the first try." Mickey waved a hand. "Bailey, there's something terrible going on.

She narrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"The Princesses of Heart are in danger,"

"The Princesses?" Lucient repeated.

"Yes," Mickey nodded. "But not just from the forces of darkness. But from some new kind of threat. Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed'."

"The Unversed…" Bailey repeated.

Yen Sid sent warning to Eraqus and his students," Bailey felt her eyebrow twitch. "But he sent me here to ask for your help as well, seeming as how you have a Keyblade as well. The paths between the worlds are unlocked for travel. Yen Sid has faith in you, and if he does then so do I. Two kids can't do this on their own!"

"And yet three can?" Selia asked, a hand on her hip.

"No, not three," Lucient then said. "Five."

"Five?" Selia looked at him.

"Of course. If Bailey goes, then so do we."

"But what about the castle? Bailey's a head guard. She just can't up and disappear!"

"I'll worry about that," Bailey closed her eyes for a moment. "If these creatures are after the Princesses of Heart, then they will eventually come here after Keira and Kairi."

"They're Princesses of Heart too?" Selia asked the woman beside her.

"Those two brats? Bullshit," Lucient grunted.

"Call it what you will," Mickey waved a hand. "But eventually they will be come for; unless you can stop it before then."

"As a Keyblade wielder I would have gladly just let this all pass until the Unversed reached Radiant Garden," Bailey openly admitted. "But as my father's daughter, I cannot just stay here and wait. You win. I'll venture out and stop the source of the Unversed."

Mickey nodded his head. "I'll do what I can to help as well." It was then that the mouse took off on a strange light, disappearing into the sky.

"What a strange, little mouse." Selia commented.

Bailey gave a smirk. "That strange, little mouse, was a King."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, Selia, let's go get ready. We're gonna need to borrow something from Cid and Renee to let us travel through the connections." Lucient commented, laughing at the look on his friend's face. If anyone but Bailey had told them that, he wouldn't have believed it.

"Just two," Bailey told him as she turned towards the Castle; she had to go talk to the queen. "I have my own mode of transportation."

"Of course you do," Lucient nodded. "We'll be at Cid's."

The three parted ways, going in their own directions. It took about an hour but when Selia showed up at Cid's shop, Lucient was already there, talking to the others. Cid and Renee were out there, apparently explaining how o use the gummies they were going to use as Squall and the others from the courtyard had joined as well. How they found out about them leaving, Selia didn't know, but with their little group, nothing stayed a secret for long.

"From that long look on your face, I guess she wasn't too happy about the news," Lucient grinned as she joined them.

"No, Alana wasn't too happy about me leaving, but she understands," Selia sighed, thinking about her sister. "She won't come see my off, though."

"Oh, she's watching," Lucient grinned at her. "She just won't let you see her."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," She locked her arms behind her head and turned her attention to the two transporters that Cid had given them. "So, these are it, huh? They look like bikes without wheels."

"We'll be in space, so I seriously doubt they'll need wheels." The man replied.

"They won't." At her voice, they turned to watch as Bailey rejoined them and the others. Lucient did a double take. It was one of the few times that he had ever seen her out of the Castle Guard uniform.

Her short black hair and been pulled away from her face in five, small, separate ties on the top of her head, smoothing the rest of her head back as her sharp green eyes looked firm and ready for battle. In a pair of black pants, she wore a silver shirt that looked splattered with red and golden flames, matching the colors of her shoes, as did the small piece of armor that sat on her arm; a pauldron.

"Lookin' good, boss!" Selia gave a smile and gave a thumbs up.

"Are you two sure you want to come along?" Bailey asked them.

"We're not about to let you go out there on your own, no matter how good you are," Lucient told her.

"Yeah. Besides, after training under you these guys should be just fine until we put a stop to it all. They might not look it, but Squall are the others are actually pretty strong."

"Hey!" Kieran growled as the others laughed.

"You'll be ok, won't you?" Aerith asked them.

"Have faith," Lucient told her. "Nothing in this world can beat the three of us."

"I'll hold you to that," Cloud told him.

Bailey turned. "Let's g-"

"Wait! Wait!" The small voice made them turn to see Keira running up to them. "Be-Be! Don't go!" The four year old crashed into the older woman's legs but she held herself as the little arms locked around her waist. "You can't leave! I won't let you!"

"I have to, Keira."

"But…but I don't want you to go!" Keira cried. "What if you don't come back?! I don't want you to go!"

Bailey stared at the child before dropping to her knees. Pulling the rose she wore around her neck off, she clasped the necklace around the child's neck. "As long as you wear this, I'll come back, understand? Don't ever take it off."

"I won't!" Keira cried, burying her face into Bailey's shirt. "I'll never take it off, so that means you better come back! You'd better!"

Bailey was silent for a moment, her hand on the back of the child's head as she cried. Lifting her eyes, she locked them with Squall as he and the others stood there, watching them. "Take care of her."

"Of course," Lucia replied as Squall nodded his head.

Stepping back from the child, she slammed her right hand down on the chunk of armor on her shoulder. It had been such a long time since she had worn her armor; since she had even wielded her Keyblade, but it felt good to be back inside.

They all watched as the light faded and now the young woman stood in a suit of red and silver armor. Bailey gave a little smirk at Keira's surprised gasp before holding her hand out. Opening her eyes at the weight, she laid eyes of the Keyblade that she hadn't even looked at since she arrived to Radiant Garden; Oblivion's Rose. The dark Keyblade with thorns scattered along the edges to make the pain worse, a bright ruby in the form of a rose at the center of the hilt. Tossing that up into the air, it fell back down as her transporter. Red and silver to match her armor, she sat down on it and glanced at Selia and Lucient as they got on their own.

"Are you guys going to be able to keep up on those?" She asked.

"Hey, they might not be…whatever it is that yours is," Cid began. "But my work is not going to fail easily."

"Good. Then let's go." Bailey took off without a second thought, Lucient and Selia following right after her. Keira ran forward, her hands waving in the air as she called after them, wishing them a safe journey.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 2 Terra

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Terra**_

_**Enchanted Dominion**_

"**I can't believe we were separated."**

Bailey stared up at the blue sky above her, the grass soft on her skin. She had made it to another world, something she hadn't done in years, but she had arrived alone. She hadn't realized that Lucient and Selia were no longer with her until she landed.

She was in a forest-like area, small cliffs and even a little spring close to where she had landed. She was sure that there was a city or something somewhere around here.

"Well, I can't just sit here," She told herself. "I'm sure I'll find 'em again soon." Shoving herself up to her feet, Bailey stretched out her bones, giving a moan as they cracked. It had been a while since she had used her transporter; she had forgotten how hard they were to ride and control. It would take a few rides to get used to it again.

Moving up to one of the trees, she took out a knife and carved a 'B' into the trunk; just in case the others came here they would know she had been here as well. Giving a sigh she decided to move on and try to find out where she was. It couldn't be that hard, could it? ~Better not speak too soon,~ She told herself. ~These places are-~

The ground began to shake and she froze for a moment, taking it in. She feared an earthquake but when it stopped quickly, she knew better. If it wasn't an earthquake then it was either a really big monster or something else…

Bailey had only moved a few more feet forward when she froze again. A voice reached to her through the trees and was soon followed by the sounds of fighting. Ahead of her in a clearing a teenager was fighting a group of small, blue creatures. She put together that these had to be the Unversed but that really wasn't who she was actually focusing on at the moment.

She remembered that voice; hell, she remembered that hairstyle. She also recognized that Keyblade the teenager was using. The Earthshaker.

She didn't move out into view. She stayed behind the tree, just watching him slay the unversed. He had gotten better over the last two years. Was he the only one here or was…

"No you don't!" Pulling her head from her thoughts at the cry, Bailey found an Unversed running right towards her, trying to get away from the teenager that was chasing it down. Without even thinking, she moved and dropped her foot down on the creature, pinning it to the ground.

"So this is the Unversed, hmm?" She asked, staring down at the creature as it tried to free itself and run away. "I'm not impressed."

"How do you know about the Unversed?" The teen asked her, gripping his Keyblade in his hand.

Bailey blinked. Did he not recognize her? Lifting her head, she turned her face to get a better look at him.

Terra was older now, tall with brown hair styled into messy, vertical spike and bangs that framed his face with blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Dressed in a skintight, black, high-collared shirt there was a set of red straps set like an X over his body. Wearing a pair of pants like hakama, the top part was grey with a golden emblem of the Keyblade, the bottom being tan. There was a black wristband on his right arm and on his left was armor, golden and brown, that traveled all the way from his shoulder to his hand, matching the boots on his feet.

"Answer the question," Terra growled, pointing his Keyblade at her.

"Why, it's a simple answer, I know about the same way as you do; I was asked to help fight them off while trying to save the Princesses of Heart. Is that not why you're here as well, Terra?"

The teen wore a frown on his face but when he gave the woman a second look-over, the frown fell. "Bailey?" He asked softly.

"Bing! We have a winner." She raised a hand and summoned up her Keyblade to send the Unversed off. She turned back to Terra to speak but was cut off by the teen's arms grabbing her and squeezing her into his body.

"You're all right!" He cried softly. "You're all right!" Bailey didn't move and just let him hold her. "When you didn't come back, I had feared that something bad had happened to you!" Terra let her go and backed a few steps away. "Why? Why did you leave? We were all so worried about you!"

Bailey opened her mouth to reply but she shook her head, setting a firm look again. "Now is not the time for petty questions. I am not here to explain my choices to you; I am here to fulfill the mission that Yen Sid sent to me." She glanced at the area Terra was in and saw just an empty, enclosed area. She turned and began to move back the way she had come. "This isn't some little reunion, Terra."

He stared after her for a moment before moving after her. "Say what you want," Terra began. "But I know you're just as happy as I am." When she didn't reply he gave a smirk as they exited the forest.

"It's a castle," Bailey commented a few moments later, staring up at the large building before them.

"And a woman." Terra's voice brought Bailey's attention from the castle to the tall woman before them. She was staring up at the castle as well, clothed head to foot in black. Terra moved forward, Bailey moving after him with a frown.

"What's this…" The woman turned to face them at the sound of their footsteps. "Why aren't you two asleep? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep, deep slumber."

Fair, with a greenish tint to her skin, the woman had shining yellow eyes heavily shadowed with violet and lips painted red. Her head topped with a black-horned headdress, she wore a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flared edges. There were spikes along her collar ass she carried a staff with a glowing green orb on top and there was a golden ring on her left hand with a black stone.

"Who are you?" Terra asked her.

"Why," She raised a hand to her chest with a smile. "I am Maleficent…as all who dwell in this kingdom would know. Now the two of you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?"

"Does it really matter who we are?" Bailey replied. "Who is Flora and why did she put everyone to sleep."

"Why, my dear, it is only polite to name yourself after asking for the name of the other," Maleficent told her, ignoring her other question.

"I'm Terra," The man began. "And this is Bailey. What do you know about those monsters- the ones that attacked us?"

"Hmph," The woman turned and moved towards the edge of the walkway, looking over the kingdom below them. "Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base…so inconsequential?"

Terra gave a snort. "They are base, that's for sure. Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort?" Bailey raised a brow, glancing at Terra. Was asking someone they just met really a good idea? And why was he looking for Xehanort? Had something happened to that creepy old guy?

"That name is not familiar to me," The woman replied after a moment. "Is he an outsider, like yourselves?" She then paused before turning to them. "Oh, but wait…I do remember someone leaving the castle."

"Oh really?" Bailey asked, placing a hand on her hip. "And what, pray tell, was he doing there?"

"I couldn't say," Maleficent shook her head. "I can only be certain he was not from this kingdom."

"Doesn't mean he's who we're looking for," Bailey told the one beside her. "Let's continue on."

"If you're curious, go see the castle for yourself," The woman told them. "There- the entrance is past the bridge."

"Thanks," Terra moved past them but Maleficent's next words caught him. "Perhaps he did speak, about imprisoning 'the light'…" Bailey turned her eyes sharply back to the other woman as Terra turned to look at her. "'The light' could be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

Bailey watched as Terra took off again but she stayed behind with the other woman. "Just what are you playing at?

"Why, nothing at all, my dear," Maleficent gave a grin. "Not yet."

"So you are planning something, it's just not time for your little scheme to take part," She paused for a moment. "If that Flora sent everyone to sleep, then why aren't you asleep as well?"

The dark woman gave a huge laugh. "My dear, that fool's petty little powers couldn't dream to touch me!"

"Conceited, much?" Bailey asked her.

Maleficent gave a smile and walked towards her. "I can feel it, child. Feel it inside you," She reached forward and placed a hand in the center of Bailey's chest. "I started out just the same. We are a lot alike, you and I."

"Oh, I doubt that," Bailey hissed, stepping back from the other woman.

"Say what you want," Maleficent smiled down at her. "But you will come to realize that I speak the truth. The feeling if hate for a betrayal…the want for revenge. You already feel it; trying to subdue it will only make the journey that much more painful. When you come to realize that I am right, and are tired of running, you'll know where to find me. After all," She began to disappear in green flames. "Darkness is connected."

Bailey glared at where the woman stood. She didn't like her at all, but her words…

~Knock it off,~ She shook her head. ~Set your mind on the mission~ Giving another look at where Maleficent once stood, she turned back to the castle behind her and took off.

Maleficent words had been true. Whoever Flora was, she had cast a spell and sent the entire kingdom to sleep. But why? What had happened here and why were they all…

"This must be the castle of one of the Princesses of Heart!" She told herself, moving up the stairs as fast as she could. "Which also means that the Princess is in danger from the Unversed. If everyone is asleep and these creatures are moving around…"

When she reached the top of the stairs, her attention was instantly grabbed by the door that was open. She saw Terra standing over a woman in a bed, his Keyblade in his hands.

"Terra, wait!" Bailey burst into the room, but it was too late. He had already used his Keyblade upon Princess Aurora, giving it to Maleficent.

"To think that all he spoke of was and will be true," Maleficent was fawning over the glowing, green light in her hand.

"What did I do?" Terra glared at her. "What did YOU do?"

"You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings." Maleficent told him. "No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside. What both of you already hold inside."

"Not this shit again," Bailey shook her head. "I thought I had finally gotten away from all that but it keeps following me, doesn't it?"

"You want to know where Xehanort went, correct?" The woman moved towards them. "Well, that I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts. Join me. Collect seven more hearts of pure light. Then we will rule all the worlds together."

"No thanks, witch," Bailey growled, whipping out her own Keyblade. "I already have enough problems on my plate without you adding to it!"

Terra mimicked her moves. "I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant."

The castle gave a shake and stomping could be heard from the floors beneath them. For something to be heard all the way up here, it had to be pretty big.

"Hmm," Maleficent rubbed her chin. "For a peacekeeper, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. At least she doesn't hide behind lies," She took a breath as the other woman glared at her. "Remember this- the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now….my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase?"

Maleficent gave a laugh and disappeared in those green flames of her's again. Terra went to attack, but Bailey caught his shoulder. "She's gone. Leave it be." She turned her head to the bed beside her and gave a frown. This was one of the Princesses of Heart. This was one of Keira and Kairi's 'sisters', and she had been able to do nothing to save her like she had planned on.

Another shake brought Bailey out of her thoughts as Terra hurried for the door. "The Unversed…they're going to bring down the castle. We have to do something!"

She grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down and think for a moment, Terra. We don't know what's down there so running in headfirst isn't such a good idea."

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment. "We have to think and be swift. Be ready for anything."

"I don't have time for this!"

Terra ran off down the stairs and Bailey sighed, rolling her eyes as she shook her head.

"Still the same." Following Terra down into the Audience chamber, Bailey wasn't sure what it was that the other teen was fighting. It looked like a large spindle, colossal in size, red and black with the Unversed sign on it. "What the…"

Though it was large, the creature's speed was slow and that led to its downfall. That, and the poison attacks that Terra used on it with Bailey's fire.

"It's my fault her light was stolen," Terra sighed, staring at Aurora's body after the fight. "It was because I was weak…I'm sorry. I'll get your light back- once I learn to stand up against the darkness."

"Darkness," Bailey spat. "You're just like dear uncle, aren't you?" She turned and moved from the room.

"And you aren't?"

"No, I'm nothing like that foolish man!" She growled. "I stand by what I said," She told him as she moved down the stairs. She was going to leave the castle and head to the next world. Hopefully she would find Lucient and Selia there.

"And just what is that?" Terra asked, moving after her.

"Darkness isn't wrong; those who use it wrongly are."

"How can you say that?" Terra asked her. "After what you just saw?"

"Light and darkness; one cannot live without the other. If it was truly evil, it would have swallowed the light long ago. Only those who try to do so are the evil ones. But I suppose you staying with dear Uncle Eraqus these last few years have locked his teachings and sayings in your head."

Terra stared at her for a moment before giving a sigh. She was still distressed over what had happened at her last Mark of Master Exam. Was there any way that he could help her get over that?

As he thought about that, another question hit him.

"Why would Master Xehanort imprison the light?" Terra asked aloud. "The purest hearts of light- do they hold the answer?"

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 2 Ventus

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ventus**_

_**Dwarf Woodlands**_

"**That was a rough landing. **I vote we never do that again, what do you say, guys?" There was a pause. "Guys?" Selia sat up and looked around her, searching for Bailey and Lucient, but neither of them were there with her. "Oh, you can't be serious!" Slapping her hands over her face, she wanted to get back up and hurry back out into the Lanes Between but then something else came to her mind. Maybe they just landed in different areas. Leaving now without looking for them would be a bad idea.

Standing up, Selia took a good look at where she was. The area was just a bunch of rocks. She could see a forest off behind some of the rocks. Getting ready to move towards it, the area shaking grabbed her attention as did a flickering light behind her. Turning back around, she only had a few seconds to dodge out of the way as an armored person and his transporter came flying at her.

"What the hell!?" She cried, rolling over. She expected the rider to crash, but they hadn't. Instead, a young boy, a little younger than herself, standing there and looking around the area. At her voice, the boy turned to face her and hurried to her side to help her up.

"Are you all right?"

He had bright blue eyes, golden blond, spiky hair that looked windswept to the right. He was dressed quite strangely. In a short sleeved jacket was white on one side, black on the other, the collar red and pleated as it was folded down. Beneath that was a gray, vest like shirt with a single button with white, angular patterns on it and a high-necked, black shirt. There was a chunk of dull green and blue armor that seemed to be a type of belt that matched the armor that sat on his left arm above the black and white checkered wristband. In pants o grey, black and white, he wore a pair of criss-crossing straps on his chest with silver emblem in the center and a pair of shoes that matched the armor pieces he wore.

"You almost hit me, jerk!" Selia roared at him, ignoring his hand as she jumped to her feet.

He pulled a face. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were standing there; honest."

"Then what the hell would you have done if you had hit me? Or someone else? You can kill people in doing that, you know. You gotta think, kid."

"Kid?" Ventus replied. "You're a kid too!"

"I'm 17, thank you."

"That's only two years older than me." He stomped a foot.

"Well, there's a difference between me and you. I'm a knight from the castle at Radiant Garden and from the looks of you, you're nowhere near me; you can't even land properly."

"Hey, I…" His voice faded for a moment as he took a better look at the young woman before him. "You're a Knight? Here?"

"Not here, no. I'm from Radiant Garden."

"Then you mean you're from a different world too!? How did you get here? What are you doing traveling?"

"Well…I was with my boss and another person but we got separated. We're… trying to help take care of the Unversed." She didn't want to tell the kid too much; might come to bite her in the ass in the future.

"The Unversed?" The teen repeated. "What are they?"

Selia opened her mouth to reply when the said creatures appeared in the area. "Those." The kid whipped around and saw the little creatures litter the area before jumping in to attack.

"Gah!" The kid jumped back and held out his hand, summoning his weapon to him.

"Another Keyblade?" Selia cried, looking at the blade as he ran forward to fight the Unversed. ~Does this guy know Bailey? Maybe?~

Crossing her arms, she watched as the teen moved through the small clump of Unversed, taking care of them like it was nothing. "Not too bad for a kid. I'm impressed."

"If you're a knight, why didn't you help?" He asked her, his Keyblade disappearing again.

"I wanted to see what you can do. As I said, I'm impressed. Not bad, kid."

"The name's Ventus, not kid!" He frowned at her.

"Ah, sorry." She held out a hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Ventus. I'm Selia." He turned his frown into a smile and took her hand. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my friend. His name is Terra. Have you seen him? He's really tall and-"

"I can go ahead and tell you no," She shook her head. "This is the first world I've been to outside of Radiant Garden and I got here only a few minutes before you. You're the first person I've met."

"Am I," He sighed and hung his head.

"Don't worry. If your friend is as good as you are, he'll be fine until you find him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ventus looked at her again. "What about your friends?"

"Oh, Lucient can take care of himself and Boss is even better than him! She'll have no problems! She's the best in the whole Kingdom! She can even scare Braig and Andrea."

"Is that right," He rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Well, since we're both here, wanna try and search for them together? It'll be easier together then separated."

"I suppose it's all right," Selia rubbed her chin. ~I don't like being alone, after all~ "Where would you like to start?"

Ventus opened his mouth to reply when the sound of singing grabbed them.

"_High ho, high ho, it's off to work we go."_

Turning to look, a set of dwarves could be seen moving past them, picks on their shoulders as they continued to sing.

"Wow!" Ventus grinned.

"Dwarves?" Selia raised a brow. "You know, I've never seen them, but that's the best I got; unless they're just really short old guys." They watched as they entered a cave. "Wanna go talk to them?"

"Can we do that?" Ventus asked her.

"Who's gonna stop us?" She grinned, dropping down from the edge. Ventus gave a shrug before jumping after her and moving into the cave after the little men. "Oh wow!" Selia turned, looking at all the jewels and gold as it shone off in the walls of the dig site. "Look at 'em all!" Even Ventus' eeyes grew wide at the sight of it all.

"Huh?" The dwarf with the glasses turned to them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."

"Selia."

"Diamond thieves!" Another called with a mad look on his face. "Take cover, ya fools!"

"Aww, don't run away!" Selia told them, watching as they scattered. She ran forward and grabbed one of them before they could hide; he was the youngest of the group and looked kinda…dopey.

"I'm sorry," Ventus called to the others. "We didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't?" One of them called out as they watched the two in the middle of the cave.

"You mean, you're nor here for our diamonds?" Another yawned.

"Of course not," Selia grinned as she set the dwarf she held back on his feet. "See?"

"That's not nice," Ventus called to them. "Treating us like some kind of bad guys. We're just trying to find a friend. His name is Terra. He's dressed kind of like me, about yay tall-"

"Sounds like a tall tale to me!" The one with the mad look called out. "Go on. Git!"

"We don't know any Terra," Another told them.

"Please, could you come over here? I just want to talk." Ventus cried to them.

"Don't fall for it!" The mad one told the others. "Stay where ya are!"

"What's stuck up your butt, grumpy?" Selia asked, crossing her arms.

"Look! Spies! They know our names! Scatter!" The dwarf cried.

"Wait, you mean his name is actually Grumpy?" Selia asked, looking at Ventus.

He shrugged and turned back to the dwarves. "All right. Then we'll do this the hard way."

It didn't take that long to find the seven dwarfs; the hardest one was Bashful, who decided to hop a ride in a cart that liked to go around the cave. Selia quickly took care of that with a freeze spell, though.

"Come on," Ventus stared down at the seven of them. "I'm telling you we're not thieves!"

"Ha, that's what they all say!" Grumpy growled. "Well, we're onto ya'!"

"Shut it, old man!" Selia growled back. "It's not nice to judge others before you know them!"

Ventus sighed. "Fine, I get it. You want us to leave, we'll leave."

"What? We're just gonna walk off? I say we teach these jerks a lesson," Selia commented, moving after Ventus.

"No," He shook his head before turning back to the dwarves. "Can you tell me where we can find some other people?"

"There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean, the forest." Doc answered.

"Got it. Well, thanks."

Ventus led the way outside and into the forest. As they moved, Selia decided to ask some questions.

"What's with the armor? Is it a team-thing?" She watched Bailey change into armor close like this not too long ago. Maybe this had something to do with her life before she arrived Radiant Garden.

"Sort of," Ventus nodded. "Terra, Aqua, and I are training to become Keyblade Masters under Master Eraqus."

Eraqus. She remember King Mickey calling Bailey his niece. So, this guy knew Bailey, didn't he?

"How long have you been there training?"

"About four years."

Oh yeah; he knew her. She opened her mouth to ask another question but they reached a clearing in the forest and something else came out of her mouth.

"It's a cottage."

"This must be where those little men live." Ventus commented, starring inside the window.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I say we get out of here. I don't want to deal with those jerks again when they return home."

"It can't hurt to look around, right?" Ventus replied.

"I guess not," Turning around, she spotted a tree off to the side and she moved towards it, pulling a small knife out of her boot. She began to carve an 'S' into it.

"What are you doing that for?" Ventus asked her.

"It's incase Lucient or Boss come here, they'll know that I was here. It's a thing that we've been doing for a while when we played with the kids back home."

"Have you known each other for long?" Ventus asked.

"Lucient and I have known each other for years, but Boss only showed up a few years ago. She's really cool. When we find her, I'm sure you'll get along, too!"

Ventus opened his mouth to reply but a scream sounded from the forest behind them. "Come on!"

"Right behind you!"

They took off into the trees. The source of the scream was a young woman in a gown and cloak, crying in the middle of the area. Selia dropped down beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, come now, sweetie. Don't cry," from the look of it, they were close to the same age.

"What's wrong?" Ventus asked.

"These horrible trees- they tried to grab me."

"Ah, it's okay. You were probably just seeing things." He told her. "It happens to all of us when we're afraid."

"Yeah, no need to fear," Selia grinned as the young woman turned to look at her. "No more crying now, okay?"

The woman nodded and let Selia help her to her feet. "Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But…I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?"

"Well, we did see a house just up ahead," Ventus began. "Come on, we'll take you there. Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short."

"Selia," The woman grinned.

"Thank you, Ven, Selia. My name's Snow White."

"Nice to meet ya," Selia nodded.

"Let's go," Ventus smiled. It didn't take any time at all for them to led the young woman back to the cottage and get her settled inside. "I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here," Ventus turned to look at Snow White. "But sit tight while we look around."

"You know, those guys are going to be pissed." Selia commented as they moved off towards the area they found Snow White in.

"Well, they'll just have to deal with it," Ventus replied. "They should be honored that a pretty woman like that would even greet them."

"You think she's pretty, huh?" Selia gave a smirk as a bright red ran across his face. She then rolled her eyes. ~Boys are all the same~

"The coast is clear!" Ventus grinned as they walked back into the house. "Not a monster in sight-huh!"

Selia peeked around Ventus and then gave a frown. "Oh no."

The seven dwarves had returned home and they were gathered around Snow White.

"Couldn't stay away, could ja?" Grumpy growled. "An' who invited you in, ya rotten thieves?"

"Oh no, they're not thieves," Snow White jumped to their rescue. "They rescued me."

"You fussn't be mooled-uh, you mustn't be fooled by them, princess." Doc told her.

"Just go on an' git!"

"All right," Selia took a step forward, an angry look on her face. "We haven't done anything to any of you! Say one more damn thing about me being a thief and I will personally beat the hell out of you until you apologize!

"Please don't send them away," Snow White looked like she was about to cry again. "You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened."

"What happened?" Ventus asked, taking a few steps forward himself.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood and there were a set of strangers there. Both of them had a sword, but they were like keys, and then these monsters came and-"

Ventus crossed his arms. "Swords like a key? Terra! And Aqua! They must be together."

"Ya mean these strangers saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" Doc asked the Princess.

"Really?" Selia placed a hand on her hips. "Kinda jumping to conclusions, don't you think there, old guy?"

"Terra and Aqua would never do that!" Ventus cried.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if they're your friends."

"Princess! You trustn't be so musting-er, trusting." Doc told her.

"They're a-lying! Mark my words." Grumpy jumped.

Selia finally got tired of it and ended up shoving her foot out, knocking him in the knee-cap. "Dammit! This is why I hate old guys!"

"I'll prove that Terra and Aqua wouldn't do something like this!" Ventus cried, taking off out of the cottage.

"Ugh, Ventus! Wait up!" Selia caught up to the fast little guy just in time to see a large tree drop down in front of them. "It's an Unversed!" Selia cried, seeing the mark in the center. "This must be what attacked Snow White!"

"Back off!" Ventus growled, whipping out his Keyblade.

The tree was fast and large, but that's just what it was. It was a large tree. Fire and Thunder magic was what brought the large Unversed monstrosity to the ground; as well as the duo chopping it into some firewood.

"Damn thing," Selia growled, giving piece of it a kick. She turned to talk to Ventus but saw him running off again. "Damn thing," She repeated, moving after the younger teen. They reached a glade of flowers, a castle could be seen in view over the distance.

"Terra!" Ventus cried out over the plain. "Aqua!" But there was no one there. "Aww…" Hanging his head, he saw an apple roll to his feet; he picked it up as Selia took in the elder woman in the black cloak walking into the forest close to them. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like the feel of her.

"Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this," Ventus held the apple out to the elder lady in black.

She turned and grabbed the apple. "Oh, why thank you, my pet. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that." Selia raised a brow at the creepy laugh she then gave. "Haven't I seen that sword before?"

"You've seen Terra and Aqua?" Ventus asked her.

"Oh yes, yes, that ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some 'Xehanort'. My poor heart nearly stopped."

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Ventus replied. "Ma'am, where did Terra and Aqua go?"

"Aqua?" The woman repeated. "I'm sure that wasn't the girl's name. He called her…Bailey, I believe."

"Bailey?!" Both Selia and Ventus cried. "Are you sure?

"No, I'm not. Must you all menace a poor granny so?"

"What? No, I was just…"

"Let's just go, Ventus. This place is beginning to get on my nerves." Selia grabbed is arm. She pulled him away from the elder woman as she disappeared into the trees before pausing and turning to face Ventus again. "When I saw your armor and Keyblade, I thought that you knew Boss, but still…it's a surprise."

"Your boss?" He repeated her.

"Bailey." She told him.

"Bailey is your boss?!" Ventus grabbed her arm. "She's all right, right?"

"Don't you remember what I said?" Selia crossed her arms. "Bailey is head of the knights of Radiant Garden. She showed up about two years ago and knocked them all to the ground. She's in charge of watching after the Princesses and training the newcomers." She closed her eyes. "King Mickey came to her and asked said that some guy named Yen Sid wanted to seek her help in fighting the Unversed. Said that the Students of her uncle Eraqus were already on their way."

"Thank god," Ventus gave a sigh of relief. "I had feared that something happened to her when she had left. I'm glad that she's safe. Seems she has found someplace good to live and some good friends. She heard his voice twinge at the last comment.

"Bailey is happy," Selia began. "But when she thinks no one's looking, you can see her lost in something. Memories, I believe." She watched as his frown gave a uphill turn. "Anyway, if Terra and Bailey are together, you know what this means, right?"

He looked up at her. "What?"

"That mean's your stuck with me. If we're looking for the dup, why not become a duo ourselves? Besides, traveling around and dealing with jerks like those damn dwarves on my own might make me do something that I regret."

Ventus gave a laugh. "All right, all right, I get your point. I think I'd like traveling with you. You won't lose me like you lost Bailey and Lucient, will you?"

She gave a frown. "Shut it, twerp." She turned from him and looked over the plain again. "Let's hurry and go. We might be able to catch them in the next world.

Ventus watched as she summoned up her transporter before giving a sigh. ~Terra…what did you do?~

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 2 Aqua

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Aqua**_

_**Castle of Dreams**_

"**We were separated; imagine that," **Lucient was sitting on a set of stairs of a large castle, the light of the moon shining down on the courtyard before him. He had landed there about ten minutes ago and had sat on the steps, thinking about what he could do next. Should he just wait here for Bailey or Selia to show up? Or should he move around and try to find a way to stop these Unversed creatures?

"Are you all right?"

Lucient hadn't noticed someone walking up behind him and lifted his head. "I'm fine, just…lost."

"Separated from your friends?"

Lucient turned his head and took in the one behind him.

She looked young with short blue hair and matching eyes. Dressed in a black and blue, high-collared halter-top with two pink belts forming an 'x' across her chest, she was wearing an odd silver badge. She wore white bell-sleeves on her arms and tan, fingerless gloves with strange parts of armor on her arms that reminded Lucient of what Bailey had worn. With black stockings and a skirt there were two blue strips that hung on either side of her hips with a smaller, white one around her waist.

And in her hand…

"You wield a Keyblade," Lucient commented, staring at the object in the woman's hands.

"You know what this is?" She asked him in shock.

"Yes, though I've only seen one recently. Tell me; are you one of Eraqus' students?"

She looked even more shocked. "You know my master?"

"No, and I don't plan to," Lucient stood up. "So you're here to take care of the Unversed, right? And you're alone?"

"Well, I'm searching for my friend, Ventus. Have you seen him?"

"To be honest, you're the first person I've met since landing here."

"Then you came from another world? But ho-" She stopped talking and gave a frown as she looked over the courtyard. "Unversed!"

Lucient turned and took in the small creatures that now triumphed the courtyard. "Sneaky little bastards." He growled, pulling out his lance.

"Stay back," She told him, moving forward. "I'll take care of them. You get somewhere safe."

Lucient looked at her in surprise for a moment before zipping past her. "What kind of man would I be if I were to just let a woman fight a bunch of creatures off on her own, a warrior or not?" He gave a grin as he readied his lance again. "It's not my style."

Lucient's lance was a huge help in this battle. Not knowing what these Unversed creatures were capable of, the length kept them at bay. It kept their attention on him as well, trying to find a way to attack; it left them open to Aqua's attacks.

"Not bad," He began, placing his lance across his shoulders. "I'm Lucient."

"Aqua." She replied with a nod.

"Well, Aqua, for now I say we stick together. How about you?"

She stared at him for a moment. "How did you get here?"

"My friend makes gummy ships and we used a pair of them. Unfortunately we got separated."

"Why travel to another world?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking about his answer before giving a shrug. "Why not? Aren't you a little curious to see what else is out there?"

"Not really," She sighed under her breath before shaking her head. "It would be safer for you to stay here at the palace but since you can handle yourself I cannot choose what you want to do. You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"Then where do you want to go?" He asked, turning from her.

Aqua gave a sigh and glanced at the path that led them from the courtyard. There was a carriage that could be seen leaving. She knew who it was. "Let's follow that."

"Why?" Lucient asked, beginning to lead the way. "Is there something special going down with it?"

"Sort of," Aqua answered him.

Lucient left her answer at that and just followed the path that the carriage was on. They really didn't have to go very far until they reached the house that the carriage had stopped at; they could hear voices coming from inside. It was something about a class slipper and women in the kingdom, but Lucient didn't particularly care too much.

"As I feared," Aqua sighed as they continued to talk in the house. "There is darkness here." She summoned her Keyblade and took a few steps towards the house but a voice stopped her.

"Wait." Lucient watched as an elder lady in a blue cloak appeared on the steps before them. "It's dangerous to fight the darkness with light, my dear."

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. I appear to those who believe that dreams come true." Lucient had to retrain himself from laughing and asking a question that would make him seem like an ass in front of the two women before him.

"Then I am honored." Aqua gave Lucient a sharp look. "But why would you advise me not to fight darkness with light?"

"Strong rays of sun create dark shadows," The woman replied. "Sadly, Lady Tremaine and both her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty; qualities that appear to you as 'light'. Jealousy is darkness. Light and dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other."

At her words, a memory came to Aqua's mind, Bailey's words repeating in her head.

"_Light and darkness cannot be one without the other! You just can't see that and in the end, that will be why you fall!"_

"Then what should I do?" Aqua asked, glancing down at her Keyblade.

"It's quite simple, dear. One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to keep her light from fading. I want you to join little Jaq and help him."

Aqua gave a nod. "I can do that."

"WE can do that," Lucient stepped in again, giving Aqua a sharp look.

"You'll need a bit of my magic to help Jaq. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Hit me." Lucient replied, spreading his arms out.

"All right." She pulled out her little wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Lucient closed his eyes as the bright light encased the duo and when he opened them he gave a jump. They were up in the house, watching as a mouse in red tried to carry a key across the floor in front of them.

"She turned us into MICE?!" Lucient cried, comparing his size to the boxes that stood next to him.

Aqua gave a chuckle before moving after the mouse in red. "Are you okay?" This had to be Jaq.

"Cinderella's stepmother locked her in her room. I've gotta let her out. I've gotta save Cinderella."

Aqua gave a smile and summoned her Keyblade. "Let me help you."

"Oh, thank you," Jaq turned to face her. "Ooh! That's like Ven's! Did you ever meet Ven?"

"I'm Aqua," the teen replied. "But tell me how you know about Ven?"

"We're friends-good friends. Ven and Selia helped me fix Cinderella's dress."

"Selia?" Lucient repeated him, joining the conversation. "Blonde girl with purple eyes?"

"Yep; that's her."

"At least she's safe," Lucient sighed in relief. "Do you know where they are now?"

"They're both looking for a friend…another friend." Jaq replied.

"I see," Aqua glanced away for a moment. "Ven, you must have just missed Terra…and Bailey."

"And Bailey?" Lucient repeated her. "So you and Bailey are connected somehow. I knew it the moment I saw your Keyblade."

"And how do you know Bailey?" Aqua asked him.

"We'll talk more about this later. We need to help the woman, right?"

"We gotta hurry!" Jaq ran forward but a group off Unversed popped out again. "Oh no! We gotta hurry!"

"It's all right," Aqua ran forward, Lucient right behind her. "Leave this to us."

They cleared a path for Jaq to run to the mouse hole with the key and then turned to the main room of the home to watch as the man from the Castle turned to leave with the glass slipper in his hands.

Aqua, with a worried look, went to jump off to stop him, even in her small form, but gave a cry when she returned to her normal size, losing her balance on the railing of the stairs. Lucient, normal size himself once again, grabbed her hand before she could fall though, and pulled her back up to him.

"Glad I came with you now?" HE asked.

Aqua gave a nervous chuckle before pushing away from him and hurrying down the stairs. "Oh…would it…would it be alright…if I tried on the glass slipper?" Aqua asked.

"Hmm, I met you at the palace," The man commented. "Unfortunately, you are not the young lady the Prince is looking for."

"But she is a lady, right?" Lucient remarked, walking down the steps himself. "Weren't your orders to try it on every damsel? Let her fantasize a little, will ya?"

Tremaine moved forward. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

"They're probably here to rob us." One of her daughters said.

"Mother, do something!"

"No, we're not robbers," Lucient grinned. "We're friends of Cinderella."

Tremaine's face went red with anger before she glanced at the man behind them. "That girl does not live here. I only have two daughters. I believe we're finished here, Your Grace."

"Regardless," The man returned with a smile. "She means no harm." He held the slipper out to Aqua. "Here you are, my dear."

"Wow," Lucient took a closer look at it as Aqua glanced at the stairs again. "That has to be hard to wear. Glass? It would hurt like hell if it broke on your feet."

"Yes," the man from the castle nodded. "I suppose it would."

"Your Grace, please wait!" They all turned to see a young blond woman hurrying down the stairs. "May I try it on?"

~That must be Cinderella.~ Lucient crossed his arms.

Tremaine moved forward. "Pay no attention to her. She's just an imaginative child."

"Madam," The man puffed at her. "My orders were every maiden."

Aqua escorted Cinderella to a chair. "I actually want to thank you, for teaching Terra he needs to keep believing." Cinderella gave a surprised look at the girl. As the man moved forward with the slipper, Tremaine went to move but Lucient slipped in between the two of them, a smirk on his face as he stopped her from tripping the man.

"Not today, old bat." She glared at him but at this moment there was nothing that she could truly do; especially as Cinderella revealed the other.

"A perfect fit. I must inform the Prince immediately!" The man cried, placing the other slipper on Cinderella's other foot. "You will come with me, of course."

Cinderella smiled. "I'd be happy to."

"Well isn't that sweet?" Lucient smirked, crossing his arms as he watched the two moved from the home. "It's destiny."

"You don't sound very happy." Aqua commented.

"Should I be?" He snorted. "No one's happiness matters to me but my own."

Aqua went to reply but Cinderella's cry reached the two of them and they turned to the gate in time to see the man from the castle running away in fear.

"What happened?" Aqua demanded. "Where is Cinderella?"

"Sh-she was attacked by a creature…a monster in the forest…"

"And you just left her there?!" Lucient roared, taking off through the gates. It was, literally, right there on the other side of the gate. Tremaine an her daughters were there, laughing at the other woman on the ground as the carriage, now in the form of a demonic-like pumpkin, reached out to hit here with one of its vines. He moved forward and blocked her from the attack.

"Stay back there, sweetheart," Lucient told the woman, giving her a slight push back towards the gates as Aqua joined them. "I'll handle this."

Tremaine gave a laugh. "This is what happens when you go against my wishes!" A bomb then fell on them instead and their cries faded out with their bodies.

"The darkness in their hearts overtook them," Aqua sighed.

"Shut it with the stupid light and dark shit and just help me beat the hell out of this thing!"

The cursed coach was fast and it liked to leap around the area. It also had a strange, air ability that sucked the duo closer to it. Lucient had gotten caught in it once but Aqua had saved him before he was able sucked up inside the pumpkin. Good thing, too, because he had gotten a glimpse at all the sharp teeth inside it. Using his lance, Lucient was able to flip the monster over and from then both of them rained down attacks and took care of the creature.

"Shazam!" Lucient twirled his lance before stabbing it into the ground at his feet. The two of them stood there as Cinderella and the man left. "I am awesome." He glanced at Aqua. "You weren't too bad, either."

"I'm sure," She moved after the carriage again. Shaking his head, Lucient followed her, making the way back to the palace. Watching from across the courtyard, Lucient let a smile spread on his face as Cinderella and the Prince were reunited on the steps.

"I thought no one else's happiness mattered to you," The woman beside him commented.

"It doesn't," He answered truthfully. He gave a glance at the side as the Fairy Godmother appeared beside them in her sparkles. "But that doesn't mean I won't wish them good luck."  
She was silent for a moment. "A pure heart filled with light…" Aqua glanced from the Fairy Godmother. "It's strange; the Master taught me darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not with light?"

"Oh, my dear, you're too young to know." The old woman shook her head with a smile. "Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams."

"Darkness? Light? You morons put way too much thought into this." Lucient shook his head as the old woman disappeared in her sparkles again.

"You don't like many things, do you?"

"It doesn't matter to me what you use. Some people are good, some people are bad. Years ago in my kingdom, there was a king that felt only rich people should live, and the poor should die."

"That's dark," Aqua commented.

"He felt he was doing it for the good of the kingdom. To make them strong and to keep everyone the same, no ill will from the others you lived around for being poor. Tried to make everyone the same; light, as some would call it."

"That's nowhere near pure enough to be even considered light!" Aqua cried.

"To you, perhaps, but to others it can be. It all considers on who you are. Good and evil can come from both sides of the line, Aqua; you just have to be good enough to see it." Things fell silent between the two of them for a moment before Lucient cracked his neck. "If Bailey is with Terra and Selia is with Ventus, then that means I'm sticking with you," He told her. "I'll find the two of them quickly if I do so."

"You can't come with me," Aqua told him. "As a Keyblade Master, I have to complete my mission."

"It doesn't matter to me what you say or what you're supposed to be doing. I will follow you until I am reunited with Bailey and Selia. The only way I am sure that I will achieve that, is by staying with you. Argue all you want, I will still do just that." He turned to summon up his transporter. "So, where too next?"

Aqua stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. ~This guy is gonna be worse that Terra and Ventus together, isn't he?~

**One of the main things that I dislike about Birth By Sleep and Dream Drop Distance, is that they're just retelling the stories of the Disney movies, shoving Terra and the others into it. I liked the first Kingdom Hearts game the best because they actually made a story about it. Under the Sea and Halloween Town and Neverland were the best because they made a story around it to fit the games instead of just shoving Sora and Riku into the movies. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 3 Terra

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Terra**_

_**Dwarf Woodlands**_

"**Why are you following me?"**

"I just got you back, Bailey. I can't let you just run off and disappear again. Aqua and Ventus will want to see you, and so will Master Eraqus."

Bailey paused in her steps and turned to glare at the teen behind her. "Get it out of your head, Terra. This is no reunion or a return. I'm not going back to the Land of Departure, I have no desire to see Eraqus or Aqua or Ventus; I didn't even have one to see you. I am going to complete this mission and return to my duties on Radiant Garden. I'm not the same person three years ago; I'm not going back."

"You say that," Terra began, refusing to look away from her. "But I can see it; the old you. Scared and hiding, but you're still in there, hiding behind a shield you've built around yourself. I will try my hardest to change you back to the girl you once were."

"I don't want you too," She grunted, moving down the path again.

They had arrived to the next world; a castle that seemed to have no one in it. Moving around the castle in search of someone, Bailey was starting to get annoyed that nothing, no one, was here. Giving a growl she came to a pause in the hall of the castle and snapped the book in her hands shut. "How far do we have to go to find someone?!"

"Let's just take a break for a moment," Terra paused beside her and leaned against a wall. He took another look at the book in her hands. It was large, black, and leather bound and he could see the pen that was shut inside of its pages as the woman gripped the book in her hands. "What are you writing?"

Bailey was silent for a moment before glancing off to the side. "It's something for a child back at Radiant Garden. She…she would enjoy knowing what is going on out here."

"A diary?" He asked her.

"No, more like a story."

Terra stared at her for a moment. "She must mean a lot to you." He commented. "How old is she?"

"She's four. Keira is…"

Keira and her sister Kairi were a little over a year old when Bailey met the Princesses of Radiant Garden. Kairi didn't want to leave her father's arms but Keira had stumbled straight to the new woman in the palace and had been at her side ever since. While Kairi played with their grandmother and in the castle, Keira snuck out and joined Bailey, Lucient, and Selia; in turn that led her to the introductions of Squall, Cloud, and the others.

Opening her mouth to speak again, footsteps made her stay silent and she slipped around a corner, dragging Terra with her. Soon after, a woman in a gown and a black cape and a crown moved down the hall, a large look of displeasure on her face.

"She didn't look happy," Terra commented when she disappeared around another corner.

"No, but she's also the only person we've come into contact with since getting here. I say we follow her." Without waiting for a reply, Bailey moved, leaving Terra to follow her.

They quietly moved after the woman, careful not to be seen. The woman moved up to a large mirror hanging on the wall and began to speak, waving her hands.

"Spirit of the Mirror come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee…speak! Show me thy face!"

A greenish face appeared on the glass, a frown stretched across it. "What wouldst thou know, my Queen?"

~A Queen?~ Bailey narrowed her eyes as she listened to them talk.

"Magic Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?"

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty, but hold-a lovely maid I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee."

Oh, the Queen didn't like that.

"Alas for her! Reveal her name."

"Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow-"

Apparently the Queen knew her, too.

"Snow White!"

"A mirror that knows and sees everything…how about that." Terra chuckled.

"Hush," Bailey told him, still listening to the Queen and her mirror.

"The heart of Snow White doth shine bright. Beware, my Queen, a heart of light."

~Like Aurora?~ Bailey thought to herself.

"Wait, what if Master Xehanort is here?" Terra commented. Bailey tried to keep him quite again, but he had already been heard.

"Who goes there?" The Queen demanded.

Bailey, giving Terra a glare, gave him a shove from behind the pillar, staying hidden for a surprise if the Queen tried anything funny on Terra. Terra walked further into the light to show himself to the Queen and the Mirror.

"My name is Terra. I'm looking for a man named Xehanort. Master Xehanort. I thought maybe you might have seen him."

"That name is of no consequence to me," Was the Queen's reply. Giving a sigh, Terra went to leave but the Queen called after him. "Wait." He turned back to her. "Ah yes. I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you might find this Master Xehanort."

"And the mirror will know?" Terra asked her.

"Do you dare to question me?"

~Sounds like he did,~ Bailey silently snorted as Terra asked what the task was.

"There is a young maid who resides in this castle. Her name is Snow White. Kill her. And to make sure you do not fail, bring back her heart…in this." The Queen held out a box.

"Her heart?" Terra repeated her as he took the box. "I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light, too?"

"What I demand is her life. I have had more than enough of her light."

"What did this maiden do to you?"

"That is no concern of yours. Now, heed my words. My radiance is all the light this kingdom needs."

Terra was silent for a moment. "Where can I find her?"

"Outside the castle, there is a glade of wildflowers. You are dismissed. Go now and seek her there."

"What are we? Her servants?" Bailey grunted, crossing her arms. "Let's just get out of here."

"We should use the mirror," Terra told her, leading the way outside the castle.

She gave a sigh and then decided to change the subject; sort of. "You know, she's quite a fool to give a job like this to someone she's never seen before and is traveling around in her castle." Bailey commented, taking a better look at the box Terra had received. As they exited the gates, they were placed right in the field of flowers. Bailey let a smile spread across her face at all the colors.

"I wonder if that's her." Terra commented.

Pulling her eyes from the flowers around them she took in sight of the young woman with black hair picking flowers. From the gown and cape she was in…

"The queen said that we were looking for a maid, not a princess,"

"True," Terra nodded, moving closer. "But only one way to find out." He moved closer to her and her humming came to a stop when she noticed him.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"Aren't you startled?" He asked her.

She set her flowers down and stood to face him. "Should I be?"

"Yes," Bailey told her as she moved closer herself. "Considering that you don't know us."

"But you seem sweet," She smiled at her. "I feel no ill will from either of you."

Bailey gave a frown. "Is something the matter?"

Terra answered her. "Does the name Xehanort mean anything to you?"

"Why…why no. I don't think I've ever heard that name."

"Now what?" Terra sighed, grabbing his chin.

"How about Lucient or Selia?" Bailey asked her.

"Hmm. No, I don't think I've heard those, either," The Princess replied. She went to make another comment when the creatures decided to make their appearance.

"Get behind me!" Bailey whipped out her Keyblade and placed herself firmly between the princess and the Unversed as they appeared around them. The Princess screamed, though, and took off for the forest.

"Wait! Don't go in there alone!" Terra called after her. He tried to follow but the Unversed blocked the path. There were many of them and they just kept appearing for a while. When Terra sliced through the final one, both of them gave sighs of relief.

"She's long gone by now." Bailey sighed, staring into the trees. "We'd never find her."

"She said she doesn't know anything about Master Xehanort," Terra sighed. "That leaves us with just one other option."

"Back to the castle," Bailey commented, folding her hands behind her head.

"Yeah," Terra nodded. "The mirror."

It didn't take them too long to return to the Queen and her lair and they couldn't definitely tell that the woman was NOT happy.

The Queen, still talking to the mirror, didn't even turn to face them. "How dare you return here, you blundering fool?"

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked her.

She turned to glare at them. "I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart!"

"You didn't think he was really going to do it, did you?" Bailey asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"You know, you claim to be radiant, but all I see are shadows of jealousy, hanging thick on your heart." Terra told her.

That pissed the woman off. "You will pay for such insolence! Magic Mirror on the wall, consume this fool, once and for all!" Terra whipped out his Keyblade, both he and Bailey ready for anything, but the queen turned to the mirror when nothing happened.

"Alas my liege, that I cannot do. I have no powers save answers true."

That pissed her off even more. "You dare defy your Queen?"

"If he can't do it, he can't do it, lady," Bailey glared at the other woman.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am your Queen!"

"You're not my queen, old hag," The teen replied, gripping the handle of her Keyblade. "So there's really nothing that you or your little mirror can do to me."

With a growl, the woman grabbed a green bottle and tossed. The bottle smashed against the face in the mirror. Bailey gave a growl as she could see the mirror vibrate before a bright light shot off of it. The light dispersed after a few moments, revealing Terra had been sucked into the mirror.

"Terra!"

"Fool! Why did you not take her as well!" The Queen roared at the mirror but there was no reply.

"Well well, what can you do now?" Bailey asked, glaring at the woman. "Your mirror is caught up, hag."

"Don't you dare come near me! I will have you executed!"

"Your petty tricks won't work on us." Bailey gave a grin and lunged, slicing at the woman with her Keyblade. She stumbled backwards, tripping over the chair and table there, ad fell to the floor. Bailey pounced and placed a foot on the other woman, pinning her to the ground. "Now, tell me, just what is it about that woman in the field that you don't like?"

The Evil Queen glared up at Bailey but still she continued to answer her question.

"That's it?" Bailey asked her. "What is wrong with you?" She then shook her head. "You know what, never mind. I won't be here for long so it doesn't matter to me." Moments later, her foot still on the woman's back, Bailey watched as Terra was returned to the floor with another bright light. "You all right?"

"Yeah," He took in the view of the queen pinned to the floor. She stared up at him in shock.

"How did you escape?"

"I told you," Bailey growled as she grabbed her arm and picked her up. "Your petty tricks won't work on us."

"Now you will ask the mirror." Terra told her, moving towards the two of them. "Where can we find Master Xehanort?"

Bailey shoved the other woman towards the mirror. "Magic Mirror, instruct this knave! Give him the answers he doth crave."

The face blinked. "Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells."

Terra waited a moment but nothing else was given. "Is that all?" The room was silent and he sighed. "Thanks. You've been a big help." He turned and left.

"Are there not answers that you, as well, seek?"

The Mirror's voice grabbed Bailey as she moved to follow Terra. She glanced back. "I don't need help from anyone. I can find all my answers on my own." She stalked off.

The Mirror couldn't help but give a smirk. "Strong and swift down the path she goes but what she finds, will she like? That would be an interesting answer to know."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 3 Ventus

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ventus**_

_**Castle of Dreams**_

"**How is it that we're in a mousetrap? **And just how did we get so small?"

"Maybe we're not small; everything else is just so big."

"Ventus, we're in a mousetrap. We're small."

The young boy hung his head in defeat. "I know." He began to pace the trap. "What is going on?" He grabbed the small bars. "SOMEBODY TELL ME HOW WE GOT SO SMALL!"

"Ventus!" Selia cried, backing up from the bars. Ventus backed up too as a young woman moved towards them and picked the cage up. "If you even think about feeding us to a cat you'll regret it!" She called up to the other woman.

The blonde woman smiled and opened the cage. "Don't be afraid. Oh, how interesting. I've never seen mice like you before."

"Mice? She thinks we're mice!?" That made Selia angrier than the fact they were in a trap.

"Jaq, you better explain things to them." The woman placed the trap back on the ground and a small mouse in red ran in through the opening.

"Now, now, now. Look, little guys. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you."

"It…it talked." Selia stared at Jaq in shock.

"Yes it did." Ventus mimicked her look.

Jaq just continued, ignoring their comments. "Cinderelli likes you, too. She's nice, very nice." He turned and gave a smile to the blonde that was looking down at them. "Come on now. Zugk-zugk." The duo followed the mouse out of the trap. "My name is Jaq."

"This is Selia, and I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."

"Okay, Ven. Need something? Ask Jaq!"

"Cinderella!" A shrill voice called from another room.

The young woman, Cinderella, gave a sigh and stood. "Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while," She smiled at the duo before leaving the room.

"Wow, I guess she's got her hands full." Ventus commented.

"Yep. Work, work, work! Stepmother keeps Cinderelli busy all day!" Jaq answered him.

"Is that right," Selia wore a frown, glancing at the door Cinderella had disappeared through.

"She didn't seem to mind much, though." Ventus replied.

"No, not Cinderelli. She works hard. She's got a dream – a big dream. The dreams gonna come true!"

Ventus gave a smile. "That sounds like somebody I know." He was silent for a moment. "Hey, maybe you can help me find him! His name's Terra and he should be traveling with a woman named Bailey. You seen them?"

"Uh, no, never saw Terra or Bailey before." Jaq answered.

Ventus sighed and glanced away. "Oh well. It was worth a shot."

"Don't worry; we'll find them," Selia told him. "Bailey's smart and strong and if he's traveling with her, then Terra is too. We'll find them."

"Yeah," He nodded at her words. "We'll find them. And we'll find them soon!"

Jaq decided to lead them around the house to how them their 'new home'. The Unversed showed up to attack but the mouse didn't seem to notice them as he ran on ahead, leaving the dup to take on the creatures and then hurry after him so that they wouldn't get lost. They were led to a top window and given view of the land outside of the house they were in, a large, white building off on the other side of the forest.

"What's that?" Ventus asked.

"It's a castle, can't you tell?" Selia replied.

"What's a castle?" He asked her.

She blinked, staring at him in shock. "You've been locked up your whole life, haven't you?" Ventus pulled a hurt face and Jaq jumped into the conversation.

"That's the palace-the King's palace. There's gonna be a big ball there tonight."

"Really?" Selia's excitement grew. She had been too young to attend the ball that had happened at Radiant Garden about six years ago. She couldn't wait for the one that would take place later in the year for the King and Queen's 20th anniversary.

"Is Cinderella going?" Ventus asked.

The mouse sighed as the door behind them opened. "I don't know."

They turned to see that Cinderella decided to join them in the room. "Hello, you three. Have you become friends already? Oh, that's wonderful." They watched as the young woman began to work on a pink and white dress in the corner of the room.

Ventus smiled. "You sure look happy, Cinderella."

She turned to smile at him. "Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight." She gave a dreamy sigh. "I guess dreams really do come true."

"CINDERELLA!" That voice called for the blonde again and her sigh wasn't so dreamy this time.

"My dress will have to wait." Two other voices could be heard calling for her. "All right, all right. I'm coming!" She called, leaving the room.

"Poor Cinderelli," Jaq cried as the door shut. "She's not going to the ball."

"Now with them calling for her left and right," Selia took another look at the dress the other woman had been working on. "If I was my normal size then I might be able to help."

"You can make a dress?" Ventus asked her.

"That's it! That's a good idea! You're so smart!" Jaq cried as he grabbed Selia's hands and began to jump up and down. "You'll help me, won't you?"

"With what?" Ventus asked, his eyes following the small mouse.

"Fixing Cinderelli's dress for the ball!"

"How are we going to do that?" Selia asked.

"What do we need to get?" Ventus questioned.

"Look around the house. There are lots of pretty things."

"You'll know what will look good on her, won't you?" Ventus glanced at Selia.

"What, have no experience with women, Ventus?"

He gave a flush as he scratched the back of his head. "Seeing as how Bailey and Aqua are the only two women I ever met before you, no, I don't."

Selia gave a laugh. "Don't worry, Jaq; you can count on us. You get what you need going and we'll be back as soon as possible!"

"Kay-kay!" Jaq called after they jumped down from the window. "You two be careful of Lucifi!"

Ventus looked back at the mouse. "'Roos-a-fee'?"

"Lucifi is a cat! He's mean…sneaky…He'll jump at you, bite at you!"

"Gotcha!" Ventus nodded, turning from him again and leading the way back to the mouse hole.

"Lucifi must be his way of saying Lucifer or something," Selia commented, gripping her chin. "Who in the hell names their cat Lucifer?"

"Psychos." The young man replied.

"Bitches."

"Or both."  
They shared a laugh as they moved through the walls of the house. They ran into nothing until they reached the room that Jaq and Cinderella had found them in the mousetrap. They watched from the mouse hole as two teens tossed things from drawers and baskets, causing a fuss over what they were going to wear on those ridiculous dresses to the royal ball.

"Now here," Selia began. "I want you to go and grab that white button and the pink thread. I'll grab the white sash and lace; we'll grab the large, pink fabric together, all right?"

"I can do that," Ventus nodded. "Just be careful of the cat and the two girls."

"Same to you."

It didn't take the duo long to get the supplies that they needed and they carefully escorted it back to Cinderella's room where Jaq was happily waiting on them, reading from a book that was open on the desk above them.

"Yes! This is exactly what Cinderelli needs!" Jaq jumped down towards them and moved into the hole. "But it's missing something."

"Missing something?" Ventus repeated. "Like what?"

"It still needs a pretty, pretty pearl." Jaq told them, leading them to another mouse hole.

"Hey, I have no problem in sneaking into the old hag's room and stealing something," Selia grinned.

"I think he's talking about a single pearl, Selia, not a whole necklace." Ventus replied.

"Really?" The woman tilted her head. "But what's the whole point in that?" Glancing outside the whole, she took in the sight of the large black cat sleeping in the room. "I take it that's Lucifer the cat," Selia commented.

"And I take it that's the pearl that Jaq wants." Ventus pointed at the blue pearl in front of the said sleeping cat. "You stay here, Selia. I'll go get the pearl."

The young woman restrained from giving a laugh as her companion tried to sneak towards the cat like a lion stalking a gazelle. Until the cat's eye opened.

"VENTUS! IT'S AWAKE!" Selia cried out to the boy.

"Look out!" Jaq's voice, who had climbed onto of the table beside them, joined in and was followed by a ball of yarn being thrown at the cat. "Hurry Ven!" Jaq tossed another ball of yarn at the cat but it was dodged before Lucifer pounced into the side of the table that the mouse was standing on and knocking Jaq off.

"Oh no you don't!" Selia growled, running forward to save the small mouse.

"Take the pearl, Jaq," Ventus held it to Jaq as Selia began the fight with the cat. "We'll take care of him."

The cat wasn't happy about the two of them taking his pearl and was a fast cat, despite how big he was. He was tricky, so their attacks were mostly from behind while the cat was focused on the other of the two, or some shotlock attacks. The cat finally went down when Ventus decided to ride the cat like a bucking bull and Selia's ice magic slammed Lucifer into the table. It gave a howl and took off, leaving the trio in the room with no fear of the cat returning for revenge any time soon.

"Oh, that's a big thank you," Jaq told them as he joined them again.

"No thanks needed," Ventus waved it away. "You saved us before, so we saved you. That's what friends do, right?"

"Yep! Ven, Selia, and Jaq are good friends!"

"Now, let's get that dress finished!" Ventus grinned.

"You boys just stand back," Selia stretched her arms out a bit and rolled her neck. "And let the woman work."

Ventus and Jaq took a seat off to the side and watched Selia as she worked. They offered their help but the woman refused it, shoving them away. They didn't have anything to worry about; the woman was like a cheetah, zipping around the dress, hanging onto the fabric and swing on the thread lines as she worked her magic. It was done just in time! Selia barely had a moment to take a breather before Cinderella joined them in the room with a longing gaze at the Royal Palace through her window. Exchanging a grin, they called to the young woman and showed her the finished dress.

Cinderella's surprised what pure. "Is that my dress?"

"Yes," Ventus gave a grin as he ruffled Selia's hair. "It's a present from us. Now you have a dress for the ball."

The young woman picked the three of them up, staring at the dress in awe. "Why, it's…it's such a surprise…"

"Hurry, hurry," Jaq cried. "It's time to go, Cinderelli!"

"Oh, thank you; all of you."

"Just go and have a good night, Cinderella." Selia told the woman and she changed her clothes. Ventus and Jaq politely turned to stare out the window and when the woman left, Selia joined them in a pleasant silence for a moment.

"I hope Cinderelli's dream comes true." Jaq commented, breaking the peaceful silence. "What are your dreams, Ven-Ven?"

The blond glanced at the mouse. "I wonder…" He was silent for a moment. "Funny…I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me."

"Really?" Selia glanced at him. "Not even once?"

"No," He held his hand out and watched as his Keyblade was summoned to his hand. "But my dream is to become a Keyblade Master."

The mouse glanced at Selia. "What about you?"

"My dream?" She thought for a moment. "It's a secret; something personal."

The mouse nodded in understanding. "Well, whatever it is, I hope it comes true; to both of you."

"We just need to keep on believing, right?" Ventus asked.

"Right." Selia then turned to the mouse. "Don't forget about your wish too, Jaq," She told him.

"No worries," Jaq smiled. "As long as Cinderelli is happy, my dream has come true."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 3 Aqua

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Aqua**_

_**Dwarf Woodlands**_

"**A forest? **Couldn't we land in a castle courtyard again?" Lucient asked, arms folded behind his head as he followed Aqua through the trees.

"Hmm," Was the woman's reply as she continued to move on.

The man fell into silence and just watched the teen before him. He didn't know what it was, but something about her just ticked him off in ways that even he didn't understand; and they had only been together for three days at the most! She argued with him over everything and believe me, he was used to that with Selia already. There was just something about Aqua that…rubbed him in an odd way. It was hard to explain.

Lucient paused as they came upon the oddest sight. There was a group of dwarves, seven of them, all gathered around a glass coffin of a woman and crying, saying their last respects. "We shouldn't-" He gave a frown as Aqua walked right up to them. "Intrude." He growled as he moved after her.

"Poor Snow White," Doc was answering the woman. "She was just as sweet as could be."

"She sang us purty songs."

"And made us smile."

"At bedtime, she told wonderful stories…"

"About falling in love, an' the Prince she'd met."

"An' when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss…"

"She was so full of kindness-why, she made better folk of all of us."

"From what you've sad, she must have been very loved." Aqua commented. "But how did this happen to her?"

"The wicked Queen was horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty."

~Of her?~ Lucient gave a frown as he glanced at Snow White again as the others continued to talk to Aqua. ~If this woman was jealous of…~ His thought faded off the moment his eyes landed on a tree from the corner of his eye. There was an 'S' carved into the bark. He'd seen that before.

"You," Lucient broke in through the conversation and pointed at Doc. "Have you seen a young woman pass through here. She's got long blonde hair that she pulls into a braid. She might have been with a kid-"

"Ventus isn't a kid," Aqua corrected him.

"Does it really matter?" He growled.

"Yeah, we've seen them!" Grumpy growled, jumping to his feet. "And I have a feeling that they're the ones that helped that wicked witch to get Snow White!"

"But Ventus would never do anything like that!" Aqua cried.

"Let them think what they want," Lucient told her. "They're not going to believe you either way, no matter what you say."

Aqua thought quickly. "All right. Then we'll go."

"What?" The man looked at her like she was crazy. "We will?"

"You will?" A dwarf echoed him.

"We will. Leave it to us."

"Are you serious?" Lucient couldn't help but stare at Aqua like she was crazy. This had nothing to do with them! "We shouldn't be going and sticking our noses in things that don't involve us!"

"If you don't want to get involved then don't come with me," She told him, turning back to he dwarves.

"Well, all right, my dear. We'd be much obliged." Doc told her.

Lucient gave a glare at the dwarves before moving after Aqua through the trees again. "Believe me, there's nothing more that I would like to do than to rejoin Bailey and Selia and return back to Radiant Garden but I am here for a reason and that reason is to help Bailey in calming this outbreak down and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you do it."

Aqua glanced at him, pausing for a moment. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Should I?" He growled. "I know nothing about you. You could even be the one behind all this."

"How dare you. I-"

"How dare I? HA! Look Lady, I know nothing about you! You claim to be friends with Bailey but I will doubt that until I run into Bailey myself and hear it from her lips. And until then, the only reason I'm traveling with you is hopes of finding them and keeping you from doing anything that will come back to bite my in the ass in the future."

Aqua stared at the man n shock. Was he really talking to her that way? She had never met a man like him before. Never before had Terra or Eraqus or Ventus talked to her like that! They were all polite and caring! "There is no way that you know Bailey. She would not tolerate someone like you." She told him.

Lucient gave a laugh as he moved past her and into a field of flowers. "Then you really don't know Bailey as well as you think you do, do you?"

"I know her better than you do!" Aqua growled, moving after him.

"People can change, little girl, and here's a warning. You may think that I'm bad, but Bailey's even worse."

Aqua didn't know what to say but she knew that Lucient was right. Bailey had changed over the years. Though she had only been before her for a few moments, she could tell that there was something very different about her friend; something…dark.

They reached the grounds of the castle and their first sight was a man in tights, staring into a well in the courtyard. Lucient gave silent thanks that he didn't have to run around in clothes like that.

"Is something wrong?" Aqua asked him.

The man turned to them. "This castle-it's different somehow. And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice. Was it all a dream?"

Lucient pulled a face. "You don't mean the woman with the short black hair, do you? What did they say her name was? Sow something? Snow?"

"Snow White?" The Prince cried.

"That's the one."

"You know her?" Aqua asked.

"Oh yes, we met once. It was a song that drew us together," He blinked. "Has something happened to the princess?"

"There's a group of dwarves out there with the princess in the woods. They can explain it all to you. I'd hurry if I were you," Lucient told him before Aqua could reply.

"Of course!" The Prince nodded and then took off.

"Why stop me from telling him?" Aqua asked the man beside her.

"He would have tried to attack the Queen with us if you told him what had happened. It's better with him out of the way, don't you agree?" He then shook his head. "Besides, it's kinda sad, don't you think? Love at first sight? It was a song that drew them together? Complete and total bullshit. I just want to get this crap over with and find the others." He moved into the castle. "Let's get going."

Throughout the entire castles there was no one person. They found no one in the upper halls and as they moved through the lower ones they found a strange room with a mirror hanging on the wall.

"No one's here," Lucient looked around the room. "Anywhere. What kind of castle is this? Or is this whole place just fucked up?"

"Something's not right," Aqua commented, turning to the mirror on the wall.

"Yeah, we've established that," He grunted, moving forward to look at the table and chair. The chair was overturned and close by, under the mirror, was broken glass and a little pool of some type of green liquid. "We should get out of here; now." He moved towards the exit. "There ain't anything here." Then a bright light went off and made Lucient turn just into time to see the light hit Aqua and suck her into the mirror. "What the hell!?" He moved forward and placed a hand on the mirror but it gave him a shock, making him pull back. ~What is going on here?~ He asked himself giving the mirror a hard look as he tried to find an answer. ~Well, the girls gone. I could just continue on to the next world to find Bailey and Selia. From Selia's mark on the tree I know that she's already been here so I doubt that she'll be coming back.~ Lucient turned to leave but he paused again and gave a sigh as Bailey's words came to him.

_Don't leave a companion behind. _

That was one of the first things that she had taught him. He wouldn't be a man anymore if he had left Aqua behind here. He may not have liked her too much, but she had been helping him in the battle against the Unversed. He wouldn't be a man if her were to just leave the young woman here on her own.

~Get over your dislike and try to be nice to her,~ He told himself as he picked up the chair and took a seat. ~If she's not back by nightfall you'll leave.~

It took about twenty minutes before the bright light brought Aqua back to the hall and a face sat on the mirror.

"You all right?" Lucient asked her, standing from the chair.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Pretty strong for a mirror."

"The Queen is gone, my service done," The said Mirror told them. "Adieu, O victorious one."

The face disappeared and Lucient tilted his head to the side. "What the hell was the whole point of that?"

"Does it have to have a point?" Aqua asked him.

"Uh…yeah." He replied as he began to lead the way out of the area and back out into the sunlight. "Most things do." He gave a sigh. "I guess the 'ole mirror just wanted to fight, huh?"

"I guess." She replied. "I want to go check on Snow White before we leave."

"But why? She's dead, isn't she?"

"Still."

"Fine," Lucient gave a soft sigh and began to trek back to the woods.

The dwarves were all still crying over the princess in the glass coffin. The Prince was for a moment as well before he moved forward to give his final goodbyes to the young woman. They all watched, in shock, as the princess opened her eyes nearly moments after the Prince had kissed her.

"Princess!" Aqua cried.

"Wow, imagine that," Lucient kicked at the ground. "I owe Zeke money."

"It's so sweet," The girl beside him smiled. "It's just like a miracle."

"They just got lucky." He commented.

She looked at him. "You don't like happy endings do you?"

"Happy endings?" He snorted, crossing his arms. "There's no such thing. We can all try all that we want but we will all fall short." He watched as the Prince carried the Princess away. "Something else will happen to them, something even worse than this. Just wait and see."

Aqua stared at him before closing her eyes. "And if it does, I'll be there to stop it."

Lucient gave a smirk. "You can think that all you want, Aqua, but in the end you'll have to accept it."

"Accept what?" She asked him.

He watched the retreating duo for a moment longer before turning away. "Good doesn't always win. No matter how hard we fight, the evil shall always be there to fight back over and over. If we kill one, another will just come forward. They always do."

"It's because you don't have faith." Aqua told him. "You don't have hope."

"No, it's because I'm smart. You'll come to realize it too." He summoned is transporter, ready to move on to the next world. "We won't be able to defeat them all."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 4 Terra

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Terra**_

_**Castle of Dreams**_

"**Your strength is amazing." **

"Of course it is," Bailey snorted. "I've been training with soldiers every day to train both them and myself."

"This world you've been living at, I'd like to see it. To meet the ones you've been living with."

Bailey snapped her book closed. "I think not."

Terra looked at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"You are part of my past, Terra. I don't need my past to meet my present." Bailey frowned at herself. She knew that the moment that Mickey Mouse came to her in Radiant Garden that she would run into the others but she was going to try her hardest to try and keep her two lives separated.

Terra gave a soft look at her. "It really hurt you, didn't it? What he said to you that night."

"Just drop it, Terra."

"But-"

"I said drop it!"

The sound of someone crying cut off Terra's next words as they turned a corner in the forest. Stretching a frown across her face, Bailey stood there and watched as Terra approached her. It was a blonde woman, sitting there crying on a bench in a ripped up pink and white dress.

"Is something wrong?" Terra asked her.

~If there wasn't she wouldn't be crying, would she?~ Bailey snorted to herself as she pulled out that book of hers and began to scribble away in it.

"It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress," The woman began. "But my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it. And I was so looking forward to the ball."

Terra glanced away for a moment. "Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials."

"But I-"

"Terra," Bailey's call made the young man turn to see that more Unversed decided to join them again. Giving a growl, Terra summoned his Keyblade and jumped into the battle to help Bailey. It didn't take long. Terra moved to talk to the crying woman again but Bailey moved forward first.

"Why are you crying?" Her voice was hard.

"I can't believe…not anymore…"

"Just sitting here doing so just proves that your stepmother and your stepsisters won. The only thing you should believe in is in yourself. No one else can help you get what you truly want."

"That may be true, but not everyone is like you, my dear," A friendly voice reached them as a blue form began to materialize on the bench that the young woman was crying on. "Some need a helping hand."

Bailey gave a snort as she took in the elderly woman. ~A helping hand, huh?~

"There's nothing left to believe in…nothing."

"Nothing, my dear? Oh, now, you don't really mean that."

"Oh…but I do. It's just no use."

Bailey turned away in disgust, leaving Terra to raise a brow at her. She really, really had change these last few years. The old Bailey he knew would comfort the crying woman, not scold her.

"Nonsense! If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am. Oh, come now," The Fairy Godmother helped Cinderella to her feet. "Dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not-"

"Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry."

Turning back to the scene before her, Bailey began to scribble away in book as the events transpired and Cinderella was given a beautiful gown, a pumpkin was turned into her carriage, her canines into coachmen and the rats into horses.

~Where's my Fairy Godmother?~ Bailey chuckled to herself.

"I'm afraid this can't last forever," The elder woman told the happy blonde. "You'll have only till midnight, and then, on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before."

"Yes, I understand," Cinderella nodded, giving the elder a hug before she hopped in the carriage and gave a wave as it took off towards the large castle in the background.

"Why?" Bailey's question made the Fairy Godmother turn to her.

"Because, my dear, like I said, not everyone has a strong heart or faith in themselves like you do. It's a rare light that you have in your heart, my dear. Hold onto it."

Bailey just stared at her for a moment before glancing back after the carriage. "But why a ball?"

"Well, haven't you ever dreamed of dressing up in a gown and dancing with the love of your life? Or even pretended to be a princess?"

Bailey closed her eyes. "I don't have to dream of it when I can participate at the castle," She had been invited to the balls that the King threw in Radiant Garden but she never attended to it. She had no one that she ever wanted to go with and so she refused to stand there in a dress and just watch as the others there had a good time. Instead she went into the town and hung out with Lucient and Squall and the others. But if there was someone that she wanted to dance with there…

"Where did she go?" Terra's voice brought Bailey back out of her thoughts.

"To the royal ball at the palace. Go. And when you see her dancing you'll know that she believes, and that will help you believe, too."

"You sure you want to go?" Bailey asked him as the Fairy Godmother disappeared.

Terra gave a nod. "I think it would be a good idea. You can wait outside if you want."

"Let's just go then,"

They followed after the carriage and arrived at the palace not too late after just to see that the woman in the dress was in a bit of a problem.

"Not here, too!" Terra growled.

Bailey took off up the stairs in a flash, calling for Cinderella to duck down as she attacked the creatures that encircled her.

"Thank you," Cinderella gave her a small curtsy. Bailey gave her a nod before taking a seat on the railing of the stairs.

"There may be some in the palace," Terra commented. "It would be safe for you stay outside."

"Please, may I go with you? I so want to get to the ball." Cinderella pleaded.

Terra glanced at Bailey. The young woman tried to ignore his look but she sighed and gave it, standing up.

"If there are more Unversed inside, then you can't stray too far away from us. You could get hurt."

"Ok," The woman smiled with a nod.

"You're not worried?" Terra asked her.

"Didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?" Cinderella asked him.

"Oh, um…I guess I did."

She then glanced at Bailey. "And if you weren't here to help me, then I would still try my hardest to get inside to the ball."

"Heh."

Terra shook his head with a soft smile as the woman moved forward for the doors. "Are you ready?" He asked the one behind him.

Cinderella nodded again. "Yes."

They had been right. The Unversed were inside as well and so the two Keyblade wielders had to guard Cinderella as they escorted her through the halls of the palace. There were a lot of them but with the two of them they didn't stand a chance. Cinderella reached the ballroom without a even a tear in her dress or a smear on her face.

"Ohh, Thank you…umm…"

"Terra," The man smiled at her. "And this is Bailey."

"Thank you, Terra," Cinderella smiled. "And you too, Bailey."

Bailey gave her another nod and watched as Terra gave her a short bow, spreading his arm in a gentlemanly way to give her the floor to the ballroom. Cinderella giggled and stepped onto the carpet, leaving the two of them there on their own too watch as the Prince greeted her and asked her to dance.

"Maybe just believing is enough." Terra commented.

"Of course it isn't," Bailey's voice wasn't as cold as it had been. He turned and watched as her eyes followed Cinderella and the Prince's moved across the dance floor. "But it's a good place to start. The next step is what's important; whether or not you have the strength to make it come true."

"Bailey," Terra smiled at her. "Does that mean if I believe it, I can find a way to return you to your normal self?

She turned with a sigh to hide the smile on her face. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Nope; and I won't until I win, either."

She turned back to respond to him but she froze at the movement on one of the balconies. "Unversed," She growled, running for the doorway.

"But they're up there," Terra told her. "How are we going to get to them?!"

"I've been working in a palace for the last three years, Terra. I know the basic outlines of them. There should be a staircase through the foyer!"

Bailey seemed to be right as a trail of Unversed led them to the balcony that they had been searching for just in time for a large Unversed to attack and disrupt the ball. One of the men in blue began to call for the guards but there was no time to wait.

"Get out of here," Bailey ordered the dancers. "We'll take care of this!"

The Unversed, called the Symphony Master, was large in red and white and waved a stick as it controlled a floating drum, violin, and a trumpet. Taking it upon herself to take out the trio of annoyance, Bailey left the Symphony Master to Terra. Or she thought she had. Terra was knocked out of the way by one of the Unversed's spells, leaving the creature to turn its attention to the woman that was busy knocking the hell out of it's trumpet.

She felt the attack smash into her back and she whipped around with a huge growl. She heard Terra call out her name but ignored it as she pulled her Keyblade back to strike a blow on the Symphony Master.

Terra ran forward to help but froze. A black mist swirled around Bailey's Keyblade and as it sliced into the Unversed he watched as the creature was disintegrated.

"Bailey," He stared at her in shock. She said nothing but closed her eyes as she put her Keyblade away. "Was that-"

He was cut off by the man in blue. "Thank you. You saved us all." He gave a sigh and glanced around the ballroom. "The guests were just starting to enjoy themselves."

Terra glanced to the side and gave a small grin. "Well, don't give up just yet." The Prince and Cinderella were still talking off to the side and the man seemed to enjoy that. "Tell me something. Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?"

"No, I believe…they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom."

"A boy in a mask?" Bailey repeated him, joining the conversation.

"Yes. Those that saw him said the monsters obeyed his every command."

"Do you know where he is now?" Terra asked him.

"Well…no, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then."

"I see."

"He's most likely not here anymore," Bailey commented. "But if we can find him then we might be able to solve some the mystery."

"I agree," Terra nodded. The bell on the clock began to chime.

"Wait! Come back!" The Prince's voice made the trio turn to watch as Cinderella ran from the ballroom.

"It's midnight," Bailey commented. "Did time really fly that fast?"

Watching as one of Cinderella's shoes fell from her foot, Bailey gave a soft smile as the man in blue chased after her with it. She was in a rather good mood at the moment until she noticed another figure standing at the edge of the steps.

~Oh no,~ She sighed as Terra called out her name.

"Aqua!"

"Terra!" The young woman with blue hair called out with a smile. "So this is…Bailey?!"

"Nope, not me," Bailey sighed as she followed Terra down the stairs. She gave in with a sigh as the other woman gave her a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I've been so worried!"

"Is that right. Well, don't forgive me for not returning the feelings."

Aqua pulled back with a confused face. "What's wrong?"

"Let her be," Terra told his friend. "She's in a 'pity-me' stage." Bailey gave him a glare and turned her back, pulling her book back out to write some more. "What are you doing here, Aqua?"

"Terra, Ven ran away from home."

"What?"

Bailey froze and turned to look at the other two. "Ven's out here?" Worry coursed through her. Ventus out here ,traveling the words by himself; something horrible could happen to the young man.

"I think he came to find you," She told Terra. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No…" Terra then paused. "Actually…just before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say."

Aqua was silent for a moment. "So…did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"No," Bailey snapped her book closed. "But it appears that he is looking to collect hearts filled with light."

"But why?" Aqua asked. "And why are you here? Did Master Eraqus send for you?"

"No, he didn't. I was asked to help you by Yen Sid," Bailey answered her. "And why he's searching for the pure hearts, we don't know; yet."

"All we can tell you," Terra began. "Is that his search hasn't taken him here."

"All right. I'll stay and see if I can find more clues." Bailey wore a frown as she watched Terra walk away. It wasn't there before but she could feel a tension between Terra and Aqua. She began to wonder what happened between them.

~Get it out of your head, Bailey~ She told herself, moving after Terra. ~It doesn't involve you; not anymore.~

"So, a masked boy," Bailey commented. "I wonder what he's up to."

"And does he have anything to do with Master Xehanort's disappearance?" Terra wondered aloud. "Master Eraqus said he first received word of this from Master Yen Sid. Maybe it's time we went and spoke with him ourselves."

"Finally get to see the old man in person, huh?" Bailey smirked. "About damn time."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 4 Ventus

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Ventus**_

_**Enchanted Dominion**_

"**Still no sign of Terra."**

"Don't get down, Ventus," Selia smiled, her arms folded behind her head. "We'll find him and Bailey soon enough."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." He repeated.

Selia was silent for a moment as they continued to move. They had found a castle in this new world but had yet to find a sign of anyone there. They were currently traveling the halls. "Hey, Ventus, this Terra that you're looking for, is he your brother?"

He didn't reply right away. "In a way, yes. I don't remember anything before I woke up with Master Xehanort and he left me there with Terra and the others. There I began to train to become a Keyblade Master like the rest of them and I guess you could say that Terra was like my older brother. Aqua and Bailey were my sisters too, I suppose. Though I only knew Bailey for about a year before she left she was still important to me. She was my best friend."

"You missed her a lot, huh?"

"I think about her every day," Ventus nodded with a sad smile. "I love her…but I'm not in love with her, you know what I mean?"

Selia gave a laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Squall."

"Squall?" Ventus looked at her.

"He's a boy at Radiant Garden," She told him. "A little younger than you. I've known him since I can remember and he's been my best friend for years. I love him, but like you said I'm not in-love with him. Besides, I totally see him and Lucia being a package in the future years."

"Another friend of yours?"

"Yep. She's adorable and helps look after my younger sister when I'm not around." At the thought of her sister, Selia gave a frown.

"You have a sister?"

"Well, she's not my blood-sister. I took Alana in off the streets one day a few years ago. I was only 14 but I couldn't let the child sleep in the streets. I sorta adopted her. If I was older then I would call her my daughter but since I'm only 17 she's my sister."

He continued to smile at her. "You're really nice, aren't you?"

Selia raised a brow. "What is that supposed to mean? Have I not been nice to you?"

"No, not really." Ventus teased as he turned to enter a room.

"Yeah, remember that the next time you need saving from a fight," She replied, following him inside.

Thankfully there was a woman inside this room. Sadly, she was sleeping in the bed.

"What's going on here?" She asked aloud.

"Shh," Ventus placed a finger to his lips. "She's sleeping!"

"Yeah, but there's something wrong here," She told him. "Watch." She moved forward to touch the blonde woman but a voice made her jump and whip around.

"Stop, you get away from her!"

Three small women stood there behind them, one in red, the other green, and the last one blue. They all held wands in their hands and they looked pissed to find Selia and Ventus here.

"Wha-oh, I'm sorry," Ventus began to apologize. He moved towards the three women, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

Selia felt her face frown at his words as a strange feeling passed through her. She shrugged it off. Why would Ventus calling the sleeping woman beautiful bother her? She was pretty…if you were attracted to that.

The woman in red began to fly with small wings, telling Selia that they were fairies. "Who are you?" She questions, taking a closer look at the duo.

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven. And this is Selia."

"Hi," She gave a small wave.

"Oh, you don't seem bad, dear." The one in green smiled. "I'm certain the both of you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora."

"That's her, huh?" Selia glanced back at the sleeping woman.

"Can you tell us why she's sleeping?" Ventus asked them.

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart."

"Stolen her heart?" Selia raised a brow. "How did that happen?"

"We don't know all the details at this time," The red fairy told her. "It happened when we were trying to find Prince Philip."

"Well then," Ventus grinned. "Why don't we go get it back for her?"

"I should have known," Selia shook her head at her companion.

"That's impossible, dear. Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe."

"I'm not afraid. We can't just leave Aurora like this. We can help. You gotta believe me. After all, Selia here is a Knight from a distant kingdom. She's strong and so am I!"

"You're a knight?" The blue one flew in closer to give Selia a disbelieving look.

"I sure am. I'm on a person quest though and have shed my armor. My friend here was supposed to keep it a secret but I'll get him back for it later." She glanced at Aurora again. "As a knight, I would feel horrible to leave someone in dreadful conditions like this. Please, tell me where this Forbidden Mountain is at."

"Come on," Ventus smiled with a nod. "Let's go get her heart."

There was silence for a moment before the red fairy's face was covered with confidence. "You know, you're absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along- follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you to get lost."

Giving a nod, Ventus and led the way after the three Fairies. Selia gave a silent sigh. "You know, I should start demanding payment for doing stuff like this."

~I sound just like Yuffie~ She chuckled to herself. At the thought of the little ninja-wanna-be from home, Selia found herself wanting to hurry up and get this over with so that she could return back to them. It just wasn't the same without the others.

They followed the Fairies out of the castle, fighting a few of the Unversed along the way, and Selia decided to talk as they hit the forest.

"So, this Maleficent…what is she, exactly?"

"She's an evil Sorceress that wishes to control the world! We don't know why she wanted Aurora's heart but I'm sure it's part of her plan!" The red fairy stopped talking as they reached what appeared to be a wall of green fire and black thorns.

Ventus crossed his arms. "Looks like we're stuck."

"This must be Maleficent's doing."

"I know," The green fairy, Fauna, flew forward. She waved her wand, clearing the back to the Forbidden Mountain.

The area looked completely dead, making Selia think that this Maleficent really was an evil witch. As they entered the dreary castle on the cliff they found what appeared to be pig-men that seemed to work for the said sorceress and didn't like that their area had been invaded. Ventus and Selia took them down as fast as they could to try and keep them from raising an alarm of intruders. Everything went as planned but things got a little hard when they reached the Labyrinth. It started off as an empty room but as they moved forward walls began to shoot up out of the ground. It kinda reminded Selia of the library in the Palace at Radian Garden. Alana liked to team up with Keira and Kairi and trap her in one of the areas while they played hide-and-seek together. One time she had to wait there for hours until Bailey came and set her free.

"Finally!" Selia gasped for breath as the broke through the end of the Labyrinth. There, on top of a small set of stairs, was a pool of green flames. "This witch really knows how to make it hard." Ventus gave her a small chuckle before moving towards the light. Above the green flames was a floating, white orb. "Is that her heart?" Selia asked.

"I guess it is."

"Well it's good that we found it, but how are we going to get it back to the body?"

Ventus was silent for a moment before glancing down at his Keyblade. Striking a pose, both of them watched as a light shot out of Ventus' weapon and cleared away from the flames from the heart, letting it float off on its own, most likely to return to the sleeping body in the palace.

"That should do it." Ventus nodded, turning to leave. He then froze.

"You know, I think something's up," Selia began as she continued to walk. "Where's the witch? You'd think that she's be more aware of what's going on in her castle." She noticed that Ventus had stopped walking and glanced back at him. "Hey, you okay?"

"I…what was that?" He asked, looking at her in shock.

She frowned. "What was what?"

The three fairies seemed to know what he was talking about though and answered him. "Aurora's memory! She must have gotten her heart back."

"So her dream came true?" Ventus grinned.

"Yes," Flora nodded. "Not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love."

"I see the two of you hold strong beliefs too, don't you dears?"

"Uh…kinda, I guess," Selia shrugged as Ventus gave a firm nod.

"You also have a strong light." Flora then turned to Selia "Yours isn't as bright, but it's still strong."

"Not as bright?" Selia wasn't sure if she should be offended by that or not.

"All right," Merryweather decided to break up the chat. "Hurry, we can't stay here!"

"I agree!" Selia nodded. They hurried off the way they came to try and make it out of the castle before its owner finally decided to show up but they ran out of luck when they reached the throne room again.

In the center of the room stood a tall form in a black robe and a staff in her hand. Her voice was cool and calm. "Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, child, was it you?" She turned to face them.

"Maleficent!" Flora hissed.

~This is her?~ Selia tilted her head to the side for a moment. Maleficent didn't seem so bad but then again she's always been told that looks can be deceiving.

"Only 'cuz you stole it in the first place!" Ventus answered her, whipping out his Keyblade again. He rushed forward for an attack but Maleficent disappeared in green flames.

"A Keyblade…you must be Ventus."

Selia pulled a shocked face as Maleficent spoke from her new spot on top of the stars now. Ventus was too.

"Huh? How do you know about me…and the Keyblade?"

Maleficent smiled. "My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration."

Ventus froze. "Terra? He was here?"

"Why yes," The Sorceress continued to smile. "In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart."

"That's a lie!" Ventus growled.

She shook her head. "I was asked to leave you unharmed," She told him. "But it seems I have no choice!"

"Ventus!" Selia rushed out into the room as Maleficent began her attack. The three fairies followed her, now as little balls of light.

Maleficent liked to travel around the area by transforming into a swirling cosmos of some sort, leaving the duo to deal with her minions as she traveled out of harm's way. When she stopped though, after dodging her thunder attacks and other spells they were free to use Shotlock attacks and some of their own spells on the wicked Sorceress.

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" Ventus roared as Maleficent slowly struggled up to her throne. She had taken a doozy in the fight but Selia had a feeling that this wasn't the last they would see of the Sorceress.

"You don't believe me?" She looked back down at them. "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

"He did?"

"Don't listen to her, Ventus." Selia told him. "If Bailey's with Terra like we've heard that she is, then there's no way in hell that she would have let him do that. You're all friends, right? Who are you going to believe?"

"Bailey? You mean that other Keyblade wielder?" Maleficent gave a laugh. "She had more problems than he did. Why, with that inner battle going on I'm amazed that she hasn't gone insane yet."

"Hey, watch what you say about my Boss now, you got it?" Selia growled at the Sorceress. "I'm not as nice as Ventus, you hear?"

"Why be offended when it's all true?" Maleficent chuckled. "After all, Darkness shall always win."

"God, not this Light and Dark crap again," A voice joined them. "I already have to deal with her talking about it, why you, too?"

Selia recognized that voice and whipped around. "Lucient!"

The young man gave a grin as he and Aqua walked up into the room behind her and Ventus. "Glad to see you're alright, Selia. I had begun to grow worried."

"You shouldn't have. You know how good I am." She grinned. "Have you run into Bailey?"

"No, not personally, but Aqua here says that she's traveling with this friend of theirs names Terra."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard too."

"I've also heard that this is who she was with before coming to Radiant Garden three years ago." Lucient gave a grin. "Kinda makes you curious to know right?"

Selia gave a grin back. "Just a little."

"Ahh, the truth can be most cruel," Maleficent was saying. "Even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll all agree. After all, did you not witness firsthand what happened with Bailey?"

Aqua gave a frown. "How do you know what happened?"

The Sorceress grinned. "How indeed?"

Aqua went to reply again but she glanced at Ventus. "The Master sent me. Ven…let's go home." She held her hand out to him.

Ventus glanced away. "But Terra…and now Bailey…I want to see her, too."

"Terra's not ready to leave yet. And though I know you want to see Bailey, she's not one of us anymore."

"Not one of you?" Selia pulled a face. "What the hell?"

"Don't ask," Lucient sighed. "She's a weird one."

"I'll say."

"Sorry, Aqua," Ventus shook his head. "But I can't go with you."

"What?" She looked shocked.

"It's just…I have to find him before it's too late! I have to find both of them!"

"Ven!" Aqua cried as the young man ran off.

"Ventus!" Selia cried. She looked at Lucient. "We'll meet up again later, okay?"

"You know it," He nodded. "Go catch your boyfriend."

She flushed. "B-boyfriend? The fuck, dude?"

"Just go, Selia!" Lucient turned his face back to the Sorceress above them. "I'll take care of your leftovers."

Giving a nod to him, Selia took off after Ventus, following him outside just in time to see him take off on his transporter. "Dammit!" She growled, pulling out her won to follow. She had a fear that she would lose Ventus like she had Bailey and Lucient the first time but she had gotten a little better control over the machine and was able to keep him in her sights before they landed on another world. She didn't know why he had chosen to come here but that didn't bother her when she landed on the rocky cliff and jumped on Ventus as he looked around.

"Gah! Selia!" Ventus cried.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She growled as she sat on him. "You can't just run off and leave me behind like that, got it!"

"I…I wasn't trying to leave you behind, I swear," Ventus told her. "I just…I was just going to fly around for a while and think when I saw him and I had to follow him."

"Saw him? You mean Terra?" She asked him. "And he led you here? Did you see Bailey with him? Did they look okay?"

"No, it wasn't them. It was someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Should I come back later?"

The voice made Selia lift her head. There was a man in some type of red and black armor with a mask on his face. Raising a brow, she moved off of Ventus. Was this whom he had been following?

"All right," Ventus jumped to his feet. "What did you mean about Terra being a different person?"

"Exactly what I said, idiot," The voice sound young, like he was round Ventus' age. It was actually kinda…sexy. Selia would never admit that aloud though. "The Terra you know will be gone forever."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ventus growled at him. Selia glanced between the two of them. They must have met before she and Ventus did.

"Stupid, or true." He lifted his hand and they both watched as A Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"There's another one?" Selia knew there Terra and Bailey had one, as well as Ventus and Aqua, but she had also seen King Mickey with one. So this guy had one now, too? What were they doing, just handing them out? If so, how could she get one?

Ventus gave another growl before summoning up his own weapon.

"Good. Let's see what you're made of."

"Hey, wait a minute," Selia began. "Ventus, this isn't a good idea. We just got done with Maleficent, remember? You could get really hurt."

"Little girls should stay out of the big boys games," The masked boy told her.

"Little girl?" She felt her eyebrow twitch. "Come say that to my face." She told him, grabbing her own weapon.

He gave a chuckle. "Let me take care of him and maybe I will; if you're still alive, that is."

"Wha-Ahh!" Selia had to dodge out of the way as Unversed show up to attack her. "How in the world?" The creatures hadn't been then before so that meant only one thing. This Masked Boy was the one controlling them; and they were endless. For everyone she destroyed another three took their place, it seemed. There was no way in hell that she was going to get out of this and help Ventus against the Masked Boy. Her fear was cut in half, though, when someone popped up to help the young teen.

Mickey Mouse.

~Still hard to believe that thing is a King~ Selia told herself as she sliced through another Unversed. With the arrival of the mouse, the Unversed seemed to dim down and she sliced through the last one as Ventus and the King finally defeated the Masked Boy.

Jumping back up to his feet, all he did was scoff. "You win," He told Ventus. A black portal of some kind began to swirl behind him. "Consider yourself on probation." He stepped back into it and disappeared.

"On probation?" Selia repeated him. "What does that mean?"

Ventus shook his head, confused just as much as she was, before turning to the mouse beside him. "Thanks for before. I owe ya. The name's Ventus. What's yours?"

"I'm Mickey!" He smiled and looked at Selia. "And I remember you. You were one of Bailey's companions, right?"

"Yep!" She nodded. "Call me Selia. Good to see you again."

"Same here."

"I see you've got a Keyblade," Ventus commented.

"Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid. He found out the words are in trouble, an' I sorta took off without telllin' him."

"Wait, I thought you were sent to find Bailey to ask her for help." Selia told him.

"Yeah, that's what I said…" Mickey scratched his ear. "But I wasn't lying. Yen Sid was gonna send for Bailey, I just…beat him to it. It was by luck that I found you guys, really."

"You're not alone," Ventus nodded. "I ran off, too."

Mickey pulled a blue crystal out of his pocket. "All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go. At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like…when, or where…It just kind kicks in whenever it want so. But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't of brought me here!" Ventus and Selia shared a chuckle. "You know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to something."

They all looked at it again and gave a cry as the bright light blinded them.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	12. Chapter 4 Aqua

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL KINGDOOM HEARTS CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Aqua_**

**_Enchanted Dominion_**

**"Well that's not creepy at all."**

Aqua watched as the white orb floated past her and Lucient, headed back to the castle they had seen on the other side of the forest. They could just see the tips of the white castle but they had been closer to the black one here in this destroyed land and so had decided to come here first. Seemed to be a good idea so far.

"I think we had better to take a look inside."

"I agree. I'm sure whatever we'll find in there will be able to explain why we're having such a hard time finding people here." Lucient told her, leading the way inside.

Inside were these pig—like creatures that decided to attack the castle's invaders. Lucient was quite glad for a break from the Unversed. These pig-men were easier to fight off as well, making him wear a soft smile as he knocked them aside with his lance like he was playing an easy gave with the others in Radiant Garden. Moving through the castle the can too a stop in the throne room at the sound of a few voices.

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!"

The voice made Lucient look inside the room; he gave a sigh of relief at the woman that stood there in the middle of the room; It was Selia. She was standing beside a young man, Ventus he guessed, and they were talking to a woman in black above them on the throne steps.

"You don't believe me?" She looked back down at them. "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

"He did?"

"Don't listen to her, Ventus." Selia told him. "If Bailey's with Terra like we've heard that she is, then there's no way in hell that she would have let him do that. You're all friends, right? Who are you going to believe?"

"Bailey? You mean that other Keyblade wielder?" Maleficent gave a laugh. "She had more problems than he did. Why, with that inner battle going on I'm amazed that she hasn't gone insane yet."

Lucient gave a frown at the woman's words. Was there something wrong with Bailey?

"Hey, watch what you say about my Boss now, you got it?" Selia growled at the Sorceress. "I'm not as nice as Ventus, you hear?"

"Why be offended when it's all true?" Maleficent chuckled. "After all, Darkness shall always win."

"God, not this Light and Dark crap again," Lucient decided to lead the way into the room, tired of listening to this crap. "I already have to deal with her talking about it, why you, too?"

Selia recognized that voice and whipped around. "Lucient!"

The young man gave a grin as he and Aqua walked up to her and Ventus. "Glad to see you're alright, Selia. I had begun to grow worried."

"You shouldn't have. You know how good I am." She grinned. "Have you run into Bailey?"

"No, not personally, but Aqua here says that she's traveling with this friend of theirs names Terra."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard too."

"I've also heard that this is who she was with before coming to Radiant Garden three years ago." Lucient gave a grin. "Kinda makes you curious to know right?"

Selia gave a grin back. "Just a little."

"Ahh, the truth can be most cruel," Maleficent was saying. "Even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll all agree. After all, did you not witness firsthand what happened with Bailey?"

Aqua gave a frown. "How do you know what happened?"

The Sorceress grinned. "How indeed?"

Aqua went to reply again but she glanced at Ventus. "The Master sent me. Ven…let's go home." She held her hand out to him.

Ventus glanced away. "But Terra…and now Bailey…I want to see her, too."

"Terra's not ready to leave yet. And though I know you want to see Bailey, she's not one of us anymore."

"Not one of you?" Selia pulled a face. "What the hell?"

"Don't ask," Lucient sighed. "She's a weird one."

"I'll say."

"Sorry, Aqua," Ventus shook his head. "But I can't go with you."

"What?" She looked shocked.

"It's just…I have to find him before it's too late! I have to find both of them!"

"Ven!" Aqua cried as the young man ran off.

"Ventus!" Selia cried. She looked at Lucient. "We'll meet up again later, okay?"

"You know it," He nodded. "Go catch your boyfriend."

She flushed. "B-boyfriend? The fuck, dude?"

"Just go, Selia!" Lucient turned his face back to the Sorceress above them. "I'll take care of your leftovers."

Giving a nod to him, Selia took off after Ventus, leaving him and Aqua there with Maleficent.

"I see you too, wield a Keyblade."

Aqua glared at the sorceress. "How do you know about the Keyblade?"

"A source of power," She began. "A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating."

"So, Terra," Aqua began. "He really…"

"If he did, there's an explanation for it." Lucient told her. "There always is. She probably had something to do with it."

"Yes, and if I did?" She grinned.

Lucient gave a sigh. "You know, if you weren't so evil then I might have found you attractive, my dear. Too bad."

Maleficent gave a large laugh. "Such interesting people I'm meeting as of late." The Sorceress turned back to Aqua. "Now, my dear, would you like to assist me, as well?"

Aqua bared her teeth. "Never!"

"I see. Xehanort was right," Maleficent sighed. "You are a most stubborn girl. Not nearly as stubborn as Bailey, but still stubborn enough."

"Master Xehanort?" Aqua sounded shocked. "How do you-"

~I guess she knows the name~ Lucient commented to himself, watching the Sorceress closely.

"It seems you need time to consider my offer. Fortunately, I have the perfect place."

The orb on top of her staff began to glow and as she slammed the bottom into the floor, a black portal opened up beneath their feet, sucking both Aqua and Lucient into the cells below.

"Should have known she wouldn't just let us walk out," Lucient sighed and then glanced at the other man in the cell. "Did you piss the witch off too?"

The man gave a small chuckle. "I guess I did. Who are you?"

"My name is Aqua," She answered him, moving forward. "And this is Lucient. Why are you here?"

"To prevent me from breaking her evil curse." The man answered.

"And how can you break the curse?" Lucient asked him.

"I was to meet the most beautiful girl at a cottage in the glen. But now my true love lies in an eternal slumber and only I can break the spell."

"Yeah, but how?" Lucient repeated but Aqua spoke over him.

"You must really love her."

"Is what you said true?" Lucient turned and took in the sight of the three fairies in red, green, and blue.

~Well, this keeps getting better and better~

"Yes," The man nodded. "Maleficent told me."

"Oh, Prince Phillip, it's you!"

"Prince?" Lucient glanced at the other man as the red Fairy moved forward to release him from his chains.

"Now, Phillip, the road to true love may be barred by many more dangers which you alone will have to face."

"I'm going to," Aqua announced.

"But why?" Lucient asked her. "It's not our problem. Why do you always have too get involved with things like this?"

"Because that's my job as a Keyblade Master," Aqua answered him. "And with him there's no doubt in my mind that we'll run into Maleficent again and I want to get answers out of her."

Lucient was silent for a moment before giving a sigh and shrugging his shoulders. "Lead the way."

"Now, come along," Flora turned to the cell door. "We must hurry to Aurora."

"You know how to fight, right?" Lucient asked the Prince.

Phillip nodded. "Of course. All I need is a sword."

"Good," Lucient commented as he moved after Aqua. "We'll get you one the moment we find it."

All they had to worry about was Maleficent's goons and the raven that was leading them straight to the fighting trio but just like before they weren't something to really worry about. Phillip spoke true when he had told them that he knew how to fight and so he was a big help with the mass numbers of the pig-men.

Maleficent wasn't in the throne room anymore and so they headed towards the gates. Lucient ran to the pulley and set it off to raise the gtes before following Aqua and the others outside. When they returned outside though, the Pig-men were replaced by Unversed.

"What are these things?" Phillip demanded.

"We're not quite sure, really," Lucient answered him. "But be sure not to let them gang up on you. Their attacks can be pretty mean."

Phillip took his advice and they didn't have too much of a problem until they reached the bridge to the other Palace. Here, Maleficent decided to make her next move.

"A forest of thorns shall be your tomb. Wound 'round the castle in a bower of doom!"

The trio slid to a halt as the black thorns spread around them and Maleficent appeared before them.

Aqua wasted no time. "Maleficent! What did Master Xehanort tell you?"

"Such a pity, child, that you don't have Terra's gift for obedience," Was the witch's reply. "Nor can you see how easy it was for him."

"Terra would never do anything to help you!" Aqua growled. "And Bailey wouldn't let him, either."

"Quite the contrary. He fully embraced the darkness within himself, much like your other friend has."

"Stop lying!" Aqua growled. "Neither of them would do that!"

Lucient went to make a comment about Bailey but Maleficent's next move cut him off.

"See for yourself-all the powers of hell!" She was incased in those furious green flames and purple smoke. They all watched as her form was transformed into that one a large black dragon.

Lucient's mouth dropped open. "Now how in the hell are we supposed to fight that?!"

"With strength, confidence, and heart!" Phillip answered him..

"Well good luck, prince. I'll let you have the first go."

Teamwork was the key to victory here and the trio didn't have to exchange words to realize it. The dragon's first attacks were poundings into the ground and created shockwaves. The best way to attack that was with aerial attacks. Dodging greed flames and raining blows down of the dragon, Maleficent finally got tired of them and decided to fly around, raining attack from the air. Unfortunately for her that was a bad decision as it left her belly open to more severe attacks that eventually brought the dragon back to the ground. Aqua ran in for a final blow but Lucient got there in time to save her from a blast of fire. The fire blocked them from the end of the fight, though, leaving Phillip there to deal the final blow himself; right to the dragon's chest after the fairy's spell. The black trees and thorns disappeared, leaving Phillip to make his way up the clear path to Aurora's castle. Maleficent was slowly stumbling off on her own, and Aqua and Lucient turned to her.

"I'm surprised that you can still move, Sorceress," The young man smirked. "You're stronger than I thought."

Aqua looked at him like he was crazy. "Its…it's the power of true love that defeated you."

"I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love."

"You don't even know the first thing about it," Aqua shook her head. "You're too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater." She turned and looked up at the castle. "Try all you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light."

"Perhaps," Maleficent turned back to glare at the other. "But remember one thing-as long as there is light, there will be darkness."

"I've tried explaining that multiple times before," Lucient sighed as he crossed his arms. "But she just doesn't want to listen."

Maleficent didn't even pause in her words. "And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Then they will all belong to me!" He gave of her shrieks of laughter as she disappeared in her green flames and Lucient shook his head.

"Crazy psychos freak me out."

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?" Aqua demanded. "Things just got a lot worse!"

"And how do you know?" Lucient replied. "All that was, was a woman with a crazy dream. The faster we get this done them the faster the links between the girls will be closed and she'll have no way possible to make it too another world, correct?" Aqua stared at him before hanging her head and giving a sigh. "Don't worry. In the end, everything will be all right. Just have faith."

Those words…they reminded her of Bailey. _Just have faith. _That was something that she would always say.

"Yeah," Aqua lifted her head. "Just have faith."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
